Here It Goes Again
by AmberlynotKimberly
Summary: Babe this is no time to be vague, what were the results?" This is the sequel to Six and a half years later. What happens when Jake and Ness encounter problems with their first child, that may just be to much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah the sequel is up!! I am so excited for this story! I am seriously more excited about this story than the first one! I know scary right? But I do, and if you haven't read the first one i recommend you do! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephinie Meyer's characters! **

**Love, AmberlyNotKimberly**

* * *

Chapter 14

Can you repeat that answer?

Jakes POV

Ah this is the life. I've got a gorgeous wife, a great job and not a care in the world. "Yo, Embry I'm leaving early alright?" I called to my best friend at the back of the shop.

Embry had come up to visit about eight months ago, and ended up imprinting on one of Ness's teacher friends: Rachel Quarterly. He moved in with her three months later, and started working with me at my shop: Mechanic Shop Automotive. Yeah I know creative name, we flipped for it…Embry won.

"Yeah sure man, I'll close up," Embry replied as he walked into the room, wiping his hands on a rag. "You going to give Ness the surprise today," He asked.

I nodded gathering my stuff. "Yeah she's been dreaming about one for I don't remember how long. I don't know why either she's already got one at home." A very cute one, I might add.

Embry shook his head. "You're whipped man; you've been whipped since she was born. You can't go a day without getting her something." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yeah and you wouldn't do the same exact thing with Rachel?"

His eyes widened. "Well… I … you know… maybe...," He stuttered. I nodded along with his words.

"Well I maybe you know… told you. Stutter in front of me… man pathetic."

I tried to keep a straight face, but lost terribly. Laughing uncontrollably I walked over to my shiny black Harley Davidson. "Oh haha very funny Jake, go on before you don't have legs to walk home."

"Man that's so sad. Your jokes have gotten suckish ever since you gone soft. I'll have to thank that Rachel."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Just get going, and say hi to Ness for me."

"Will do, see you tomorrow." I laid my stuff in the leather satchel on the back of my Harley, and sat on the seat.

I revved the engine and took off for home. The only reason I had the motorcycle was because it would look kinda weird for a horse sized wolf came barreling down the street. That's absolutely fine with me though, cause I love my Harley.

About a month after we moved into our new home Ness got a job as a kindergarten teacher at Mount Benson elementary school in Nanaimo, a couple a miles east of where we lived. Which still doesn't have exactly a set in stone location, all I know is that it's somewhere in the woods, 15 miles west of any civilization.

I opened up the shop about two months after. Edward and Emmett helped me out with the arrangements. Yep, we still see them at least 4 times a week. You think we'd get some more privacy as newlyweds… no we get less.

We haven't really discussed kids… well at least to an extent. She shows me her dreams about the little boy named Gabriel, and twins Aridessa and Jossalynn. I still don't know where she got he name Aridessa, but hey if she liked it I wasn't about to complain.

I knew she wanted that little boy in her dreams so badly, and frankly I did too. Being around little kindergarteners didn't help either. But I didn't want to hurt my Beautiful more.

We had gotten her results back from Carlisle and he said that it was fine to try, but that it was slim chance that we'd be able to conceive at all. She was still determined; Ness had forbid me to wear any type of condom. And she has been off the pill for a year now. She had been a little down lately, not smiling as brightly as she usually does. Ness says she's fine and smiles her fake smile, I knew it was fake cause it didn't reach her gorgeous eyes.

I bought her a gift, a little Australian Sheppard pup. She had been dreaming about one lately, something about it being able to play with Gabriel. I hope she liked it; Bella had helped me pick it out and stash it in my garage out back. Ness never went in there without me.

I pulled into the car garage connected to the house and hopped off my motorcycle. I swung open the door and yelled, "Honey I'm home!" I heard her chuckle and call out, "Hey sweetie I'll be right down."

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the stocked fridge. I was thinking about making a sandwich when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. "Hey hot stuff," my beautiful whispered against the skin of my back.

I turned around and grabbed Ness by her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise, and lifted her onto the island. "Well hello to you to gorgeous," I breathed into her neck.

She giggled, and nuzzled her nose into my hair. "How was your day?" She asked as she kissed up and down my neck. I shrugged pulling her closer to me, "Same old same old, Embry complaining… bikes to be fixed. I missed you."

She pulled back and kissed my nose. "Aww, I missed you too baby. You're too sweet, I love you." She pecked my lips. I smiled.

"I love you too. How was your day?" I asked. It was her turn to shrug. "Nothing special, I had a day off of work, so I just lounged around the house."

"Ness you could have called, I would have come home and kept you company." I said as I pushed some of her hair that fell into her face behind her ear. "No it's okay really. I needed to think of some things anyway."

The crease in-between my eyebrows increased. "What did you need to think about babe?" She shook her head dismissing my question.

"Do want something for lunch? I was going to make a sandwich but if you want something else I could make whatever."

She was rambling… unusual?

The only time she ever rambled was when she was nervous. Wait, why was she nervous? "Babe… you're rambling."

"So?" she asked defensively.

"The only time you ever ramble is when you're nervous. Why are you nervous?" I asked holding her face in my hands.

She smiled up at me. "Nothing is wrong babe. I swear, okay." I looked at her questionably. She huffed. "You worry about me to much." She lifted her hand to my face and pinched my cheek. "It can be so adorable… but mostly annoying."

I laughed. I'll let it go for now, but this conversation wasn't over. Now it was time for her surprise. "Ness come with me to the garage. I have something to show you." She beamed up at me innocently.

"What is it? Did you finally install that pool you've been wanting? I knew you'd crash sooner or later." Ness and her sarcastic comments, she thinks she's just got it going on. Well mostly because she does, but that is beside the point.

"Hardy har har, you think you're so funny. Just get that cute little ass in motion and follow me to the garage."

She locked down in defiance. "And what if I don't? What you gonna do… punish me?"

I opened my mouth in reply but froze when my mind went to a place that very pleasurable. I rid my head of any thoughts that would surely get me into trouble.

"That comes after… now get a move on." I lifted her off the island and smacked her cute little ass. She jumped and ran off in the direction of the garage. I ran after her and picked her up from behind slinging her over my shoulder.

She huffed. "You know one day you'll get tired of this one day." She threatened.

I scoffed, like I'll ever get tired of carrying the love of my life. I stopped at the garage door, and set Ness down on her feet.

"Kay close your eyes." She smiled and obediently complied. I took her hands and lead her inside. "I'll be right back. No peeking!"

She laughed and nodded. I ran to the back room where the puppy was. The puppy was sleeping in his little bed that Bella and Pixie came with. They came with bags of things that we would ever -or never- need.

I lifted the small thing carefully and walked slowly back to the front of the garage. I tried to keep him still asleep so he wouldn't bark or alert Ness to his presence. She was bouncing up and down and in a circle. I chuckled. "Alright Ness open your eyes…now!"

She opened her eyes quickly and squealed. "Oh my God Jake he's adorable! Where'd you get him? She ended speaking baby talk as she took the little pup out of my hands. I smiled as she started hugging him to her neck. "Bella helped me pick him out. There's anything he'll ever need in the back room."

She looked up at me and we both said simultaneously, "Alice."

Ness chuckled and sat on the floor her legs crossed Indian style. "Oh Jake what's his name?" I smiled and sat next to her. "He's your puppy you get to name him."

She petted the puppies back as she thought it over, "How about Jonah?" The puppy barked and licked her face. I leaned in so I was right in front of him. "So you like the name Jonah?"

He barked again and licked my face. Ness laughed. "See now you know how it feels."

She said letting Jonah run around and discover his surroundings. I gaped openly at her. "I have no idea what you mean." I said playing along. I knew exactly what she meant. But I knew she loved it.

"You know exactly what I mean. You love to just lick all over my face when you're in wolf form." I picked her up and made her straddle my lap. "You know you like it," I accused licking her cheek.

She giggled. "Yeah, when you're a wolf, when you're all human it's just disgusting." I laughed and crushed her to my chest.

"So you like your gift?" I asked. She nodded smiling. "Jake I have something really important to tell you." She said leaning back onto the wall. Okay she was smiling it can't be bad if she's smiling. "You can tell me anything baby. You know that."

I leaned against the wall next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She leaned against me and took in a deep breath. "You know how I said before that I took the day to think about things."

I nodded. See I told you this conversation wasn't over.

"Well I actually took the day off because I was two weeks late." She ducked her head as the blush appeared on her face.

Late? Now what was that supposed to mean? I racked my brain for what she could possibly mean, when I registered her blush. Oh that kind of late.

"Oh so that kind of late… late?" I asked making sure I wasn't dreaming. She glanced up at me and nodded once. I shifted so that I was looking at Ness.

"Well… what are the results?" I asked a little too eagerly. It would be devastating if this didn't go well. She twisted herself so she was facing me and took my hands in hers.

"I took…eight pregnancy tests and they all said the same thing." I rolled my eyes. It was just like Ness to say something so vague at a time like this. "Baby this really isn't the right time to be so vague. What did the tests say?"

She laughed and took another deep breath. "Babe… I'm pregnant."

*****

"You're pregnant?" I asked still disbelieving. She nodded. "Yes Jake we're going to be parents!" She squealed. My mind was racing, it was still trying to wrap around the idea of a baby. I had a whole bunch of questions.

"Are you sure… when did you find out… do you think we should call Carlisle."

"Whoa Jake slow down," Ness chuckled. "Yes, this morning, and I really don't think so. Jake, hon, aren't you excited? I'm ecstatic and you're just sitting there with a dumbstruck look on your face."

I sat there staring out into space. Ness was pregnant. She was going to have a baby…our baby…my baby. My baby was currently growing inside my Beautifuls' stomach. In nine or so months I was going to be a father. "You're pregnant," I repeated more joyously.

Ness looked at me like I had two heads. "Yes Jacob we established this. You sure you're okay?" I ignored her, and jumped up to my feet. "I'm going to be a dad!" I screamed. I started pacing laughing hysterically every once in awhile; still unbelieving. "Oh my God this is amazing."

I lifted Ness up and crushed her to my chest. "Oh Ness I'm so happy." I felt her chuckling.

"See now this was the reaction I was hoping for." She exclaimed.

I pulled away from her and dropped to my knees, my face right in front of her stomach. "Hi there baby I'm your daddy." I cooed nuzzling her stomach with my nose. Ness giggled.

"Jake, baby, I don't think he can here you yet. But the thought was sweet." She patted my head as I frowned. I kissed her stomach once then stood and kissed her on the head. She pulled me close and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you Ness," I whispered into her hair. Jonah barked loudly as he bounced up and down below us. I laughed. "I love you to Jonah."

He barked once more and wagged his tail. "Come on, Jake lets' go inside." Ness nudged me to the door. I obediently followed like the whipped husband I was. She walked us into the living room and sat me down on the couch, straddling my waist.

Her hands plunged into my hair and she pulled my head up so her lips could morph onto mine. "I want you so bad right now." Ness breathed on my lips. Her lips met my neck and sucked lightly on the skin there.

I moaned and traced her curves lightly with the tips of my fingers. "Oh baby I want you too."

Before I knew it my lips were on her collarbone nipping gently. She moaned and I felt my hard on grow impossibly harder. I grabbed her waist and slowly laid her back on the couch. I kissed my way down her neck to where her shirt began. I pulled on her shirt, and she lifted her chest enough up enough for me to rip it off of her. Her jeans were the next to go. Her mouth was on my neck when she pulled on my lone pair of jean shorts. "These have got to go." She demanded unbuttoning them and throwing them on the floor next to hers.

I felt her fingernails attach to my back and she pulled herself back to me. My mouth hot on hers, I reached back to unclasp her bra when the doorbell rang.

"Go away!" Ness shouted angrily.

I heard chuckling from behind the door. "Now Ness I expect this from Jacob but you too." Alice chided.

Ness gasped and pushed me off of her. She grabbed her jeans and slipped them on quickly while I put on my only article of clothing: the jean shorts.

She looked around frantically for her shirt when she saw it ripped and in pieces on the floor she huffed. "Jake go get me a shirt." She ordered.

I sighed ran to my drawer and picked out one of my white t-shirts. I handed it to her and she put it on backwards. I tried to hold in my laughter as Ness ran to the door struggling with the knob. As soon as the door was open she jumped the poor pixie. "Alice I'm so happy to see you."

Pixie chuckled, patting Ness's back. "You weren't so happy a second ago. But whatever, I come bearing visitors."

She stepped back to reveal everyone. "Brought the whole gang did you?" I asked chuckling.

They all walked in and choose their seats, while Ness sat on the couch next to me. I ticked out of the corner of my mouth and lifted her to her rightful spot on my lap.

"Uhm Ness… did we interrupt something?" Emmett asked his eyebrow cocked. Ness blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"

He looked like he had trouble not laughing. "No reason just that your shirt- or maybe I should say Jake's shirt- is backwards." Ness gasped and looked down at herself. She jumped down off me and ran to the bedroom screaming, "I'll be right back."

I shook my head chuckling. "So what exactly brought you all here at once? You usually come two by two." I asked making "small talk".

Bella spoke up. "Alice told us that we all just had to be here today of all days. She said it was majorly important." I smirked but kept my mind blank. Ness would completely cut me off if I let the secret out before she could tell everyone. And if Ness didn't than Alice would, cause she already knows.

"Yeah it's pretty important." Just then Ness walked in with one of her shirts on -in place correctly I might add- and sat on my lap. "So do you all want to see my puppy?" She asked settling her head into the crook of my neck; I wrapped my arms around her and held her in place.

"What puppy?" Blondie asked from one of the loveseats with Emmett. "I thought you already had a dog?" She loves me, but it's a love hate relationship. The only time she loves me is cause of Ness, all the rest of the time… she hates me.

"Oh Rose he's adorable! I'll show you… Jonah come here boy!" I looked over at Bella and she mouthed 'Jonah?' I just shrugged. Ness picked it out, if she thinks he looks like a Jonah then so be it.

Jonah came barking in and jumped up onto her lap and started liking at her face. "Oh he's adorable Ness." Blondie countered.

"You guys will be okay with a dog in the house right?" Ness asked cautiously. They all laughed. "It's not like it would be much different than the last eighteen years." Emmett said not even bothering to control his laughing.

Ness's mouth dropped open, and then she dropped her head down to Jonahs ear. "Sick 'em boy," She whispered.

And then the funniest thing happened. Jonah jumped up, ran over to Emmett, jumped on his lap, and started liking his face. Ness leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We need to teach him the difference between the two…and soon."

I laughed and watched the exchange go on. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Ness cooed as she went over to save Emmett from the tiny dog.

I scoffed. She's seen way cuter… me for instance.

Edward burst out laughing. Everyone in the room turned to him. "Really Jacob? She's seen cuter? I highly doubt that." Edward said eyes on me. I raised my eyebrows in challenge.

"Who's seen cuter what?" Ness asked from Emmett's lap, looking between Edward and me with a look of confusion etched on her face.

"Jacob has this thought that you have seen cuter than Jonah, him preferably." Edward explained.

I ducked my head, embarrassed. I heard Ness "Aww" and my cheeks grew redder. I can not believe that he just did that. I felt a hand under my chin and it lifted my head up to see Ness smiling down at me. She shifted me so that she could straddle my lap. "You're embarrassed? Sweetie don't worry. You might not be the cutest…"

I frowned.

"…But you are the sexiest." I smirked. Ness grinned and pecked my lips. I turned to Edward and stuck my tongue out at him.

Ness laughed and laid her hands on my cheek. And I'm trusting you to raise a child? She said sarcastically through my mind.

I pursed my lips as she giggled and kissed them. "Wait back up… a what?" Edward asked a look of shock on his face.

Ness smiled and shifted again so she was sitting next to me. "Mom, dad… everyone, me and Jake have something important to tell you. I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words left her mouth she was attacked by screaming vampires. "Oh my God Ness! I'm going to be a grandmother!" Bella screamed happily, and then a frown appeared on her face. "Oh my God Ness I'm going to be a grandmother! Way to make a girl feel old." She finished with a small slap to Ness's arm.

She laughed. "It wasn't intentional Ma."

I smiled as I watched the exchange between mother and daughter. I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward jerk his head to the kitchen.

I got up and left the babbling girls alone to their babbling. As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a slap on the back by a certain big boned vampire.

"Congrats dude. You're going to be a father. How does it feel?" He asked leaning against one of the counters.

I exhaled and leaned against the island. "I'm in-between feeling like it isn't happening, and just floating on air. I still can't believe she's pregnant… I mean so soon. It's only been a year!" I said incredulously. It was true though, I still couldn't believe it.

"Jacob." Carlisle called. I whipped my head around to see him sitting on one of the bar chairs. "I am immensely happy for both of you. But I want you to know that there is a high chance that something will go wrong. Ness getting pregnant is a miracle in itself."

I scowled. "Way to ruin the mood doc."

I felt the feeling of jubilation creep up and fill me once again. Masking the hurt and panic I had felt before. I smiled toward Jasper in gratitude, "Thanks man."

He smirked and waved me off. "Not a problem."

I took a deep breath and slowly turned toward Edward. He was leaning against the fridge arms crossed, a calm expression on his face. "So Edward what's your take on this?" I asked carefully.

His eyes locked on mine as his calm expression unmoving on his face. His mouth opened and I braced myself the worst.

"I'm going to be a granddad." He finally said, a giant smile breaking out on his face. "I used to think that I would never be a father, and now my little girl's going to be a mother. It's surreal."

I smiled, thankful that Edward is happy about this. It wouldn't have been pretty if he didn't. "So you are happy about this? I'm not going to have to run away with my tail between my legs?" I joked causing him to laugh at me.

"Yes, I'm absolutely elated that I'm going to be a grandpa! But don't worry I'm sure once I realize completely what you've done to get her pregnant… I'm sure I'll collapse."

We all laughed and I got more slaps on the back. We stayed in the kitchen talking about random things. Emmett kept saying that he couldn't wait to teach the boy some real football. I just smiled and nodded. The only one who would be teaching my son football is me.

"I don't know… I would love to have a little granddaughter." Edward said thoughtfully. I turned to him and raised my eyebrow. "What I would love to spoil my granddaughter."

I shook my head in horror. "No. I can't handle a girl. I'd probably break every boy's arm that walks in with her." I shuddered.

Now I know why Edward hated me all those years. Just thinking about my daughter hanging off a guys arm sent shivers up my spine.

"Sam had two daughters. He seems fine." Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "Sam learned to control his anger. He can hold it in and express it into something productive. Like something with Emily… I don't know." I waved it off, not really caring. If I ever I had girls, they would so hate me.

"Plus Ness has her heart set on a boy. She's written down everything he's ever going to want or need. It's on back order at Ashley's."

"Yes but if I remember correctly she also has her eyes set on a pair of little twin girls too." Edward said smugly.

I bit my lip. "Yeah you see I'm trying to stray her away from that thought. I'm just going to steer her in the opposite direction. You know go all boys. I don't see the reason for girls. They'll just whine when they don't get their way. I mean I've seen you with Ness… and you're putty in her hands. I will never stand a chance with three of those."

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were all trying to hold in laughter. "What," I asked confused.

"Good luck with that plan now," Emmett said in-between chuckles.

"Why?" I asked smiling at the apparent inside joke… that I was not included in. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Ness smiling innocently up at me.

"Cause I'm gunning for girls now." She said smugly patting my arm and walking out the room. Oh I'm in for it now.

* * *

**A picture of what Jonah looks like is on my profile. I hope you liked it! I might not be able to update soon though cause, well, right now I'm grounded and not really allowed on the computer at the moment! :) So I will update when I can and I'm sorry for the inconveniance!! Please review! I love all of your reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
And so it begins.

"Jacob Black! You better get that cute butt of yours done here in the next two minutes or I'm leaving without you!" I screamed to my seemingly always late husband.

We were supposed to be on the road down to LaPush, like, let me see… an hour ago!! No matter where we happen to be going… we're always late. Jake wants to protect me from everything. He won't let me do anything! And it's getting really freaking annoying!!

"That's it Jacob! I'm leaving!" I turned away from the stairs and started walking toward the front door. Just as I reached the door knob, I was picked up and spun in the opposite direction. Jake looked down at me his eyes pleading as he said, "You aren't going anywhere, sweet thing. Just hold on for a little bit longer and we can go… I swear."

I crossed my arms and stubbornly set my jaw. I was not about to let him off that easily. "Don't think that you can just bat your cute little eyelashes and pout your adorable little puppy dog pout, no pun intended, and get off so easily. You're going to have to work for it this time."

Jake pouted further, but I saw a little glint of mischief in his eyes that told me he wasn't so innocent. "Please," he said leaning closer with every breath.

I shivered but stayed where I was, "No." He leaned closer till his lips were mere centimeters away from mine. "Please?" He breathed.

I shivered. "No?" I came out as a question, a sign that I was falling into his trap.

He started kissing my neck… my one weakness. "Now… you're… cheating." I said breathlessly.

"You never said anything about not cheating, so technically I'm not."

This is not good, this is not good! Mayday mayday! Houston… there is a problem! I grabbed Jakes head and pulled him away from my neck, only to bring him back down to my lips.

Who am I kidding; I can never really be mad at him. Jake chuckled and kissed me twice before he let go.

"Okay okay Ness, I get it, I'm forgiven. Now can you please get that sweet ass in the car, before I put it there myself."

I laughed and kissed him one more time before heading out to the car. But I was stopped again by Jonah. He barreled down the driveway and jumped up on his two legs to give me his form of a hug. "Whoa boy down! I'll miss you too!"

In the last two months Jonah has grown from not even a foot to about four and a half feet. Yet, he still has all the energy and more. "You be a good boy for Ashley okay? She's going to be here to give you your food and help you out and all that good stuff! 'Kay boy!"

I knelt down and scratched behind his ears. He relaxed and rolled over on his belly. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Alright, go in boy, we'll see you in a couple days." I kissed him on the top of his head and let him run in.

I laughed as I stood up and walked over to the car. I opened the passenger seat, still my orange Element, and sat down, situating myself till I was comfortable. Once Jake was in the car and we started driving down the street, I brought my pillow up to my head, dosed off… and dreamed.

In the dreams, cause I had more than one, there was always either two little girls or a little boy. Now don't ask me what that means… but I hope that means that they'll eventually be mine one day.

One was me in Jacobs' arms while I'm holding a beautiful smiling new born baby boy; another with me and Jake playing outside with the two most adorable twin girls.

But the one dream that confused me the most was the last one I had. I was in the woods and had the strangest feeling that someone…or something was watching me. But all I could think about was if my babies were okay.

"Ness… Ness… Ness wake up. Come on babe you gotta wake up." Jake was slightly nudging me awake.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was snowing… or was that rain? "Are we here already?" I asked groggily. Jake chuckled, picked me up out of the car, and set me down on the ground.

"You were out like a light, babe. It's like you haven't gotten any sleep in weeks." Jake gave me a look that said "Is something up", but before I could answer a squeal interrupted us.

I looked toward Sam's house to see Johanna, Emily, and Sam at the front door. "Nessie!" Johanna yelled and ran down the steps all the way into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around. "Jo! How are you?"

I set her down and looked at her expectant and much older face. The last time I saw her she was only four years old. Johanna was Sam and Emily's youngest child. Sam and Emily already had a whopping three, and at the looks of it another on the way. Johanna looked at least seven and had her daddy's dark brown eyes, and her mother's pitch black hair.

"I'm great Nessie! I haven't seen you in sooooo long! Where have you been?" The emotions on her face changed so quickly it was like a switch turning on and off in her head.

"I'm sorry Jo; I've been with Uncle Jake. And you know how he loves to keep things to himself." I glanced at Jake but he was talking to Sam.

Jo looked up also, and stomped up to Jake and punched him in the leg. Jake looked down, an appalled look on his face. "Jo, I'm hurt. What was that for?"

"For keeping Aunt Nessie away from me!" Jo said with a pout on her lips. Jake glanced up at me and winked. I giggled.

He looked back down at Jo and picked her up. "I'm sorry Jo, but that's what married people do when they first get married. It's… sorta a tradition."

Jo looked back up at Jake deep in thought. "So you kept Aunt Nessie away... because you had to?" Jake chuckled, "Exactly."

Jo smiled. "Oh, okay! Come on Nessie I want to show you my dolls!" She jumped out of Jake's arms, grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

Emily was sitting on the couch watching all the other kids playing. "Hey Jo, why don't you go get your dolls and bring them out here, I'm going to go talk to your mommy, okay?"

Jo smiled, nodded excitedly, and ran off. I laughed as I went over to sit next to Emily. "Hey girly," I said.

Emily turned her head to look at me and squealed. Like mother like daughter… "Ness, how are you?" She hugged me to her protruding stomach.

"I'm great. How are you and your, what, seventh child?" We laughed.

"No it's just my fourth… and final. I've finally convinced Sam that four is enough. He wanted six."

I winced. "Oo that's not good."

"Yeah I know."

"So how far along are you?" I patted her stomach.

"I'm eight months, due next month on December 17th."

I squealed. "Oh that's not that far away! Do you know what the sex is?"

"It's a boy. Sam's extremely excited."

"I would think so, the second boy. Might I say it is about time! Two girls have got to be hard on him. So what's the name going to be?"

"Micah, it was Sam's great something grandfathers name. It was special to him."

"Elijah, Jenna, Johanna, and Micah… wonderful names." We sat there in silence for awhile, until Emily sucked in a breath. I looked at her panicked. "What, what happened? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine… you're pregnant aren't you?" She looked at me like she already knew the answer and no matter what I said wouldn't convince her otherwise. I sighed. "How did you figure it out? And please be quiet about it, Jake wanted to tell everyone when he was ready."

Emily squealed and jumped up off the coach, much faster than any other eight month pregnant lady could, and dragged me to her room. "Okay, I want to know everything!" I sighed. "I'm pregnant… that's pretty much it."

"You mean you haven't been to the doctor… I mean Carlisle?"

"No, I mean I've told him, but I actually haven't done any tests yet."

"Oh sweetheart you need to. It's very important. Especially in your…special condition."

"Yeah, I know. But if it counts for anything… I've only known I was pregnant for about 3 weeks." We laughed and left her bedroom. "Don't worry Ness, I'm not going to tell anyone I know."

"What do you know?"

"Know what?" We laughed again and went into Johanna and Jenna's room. But Johanna wasn't there. We walked out to the back yard to see the whole pack and their families having a party.

When we walked out everyone turned to us and shouted, "Welcome back Ness!" I laughed and ran to give everyone hugs.

Claire and Quil were there, already expecting their first child. (they started really early, 19!) Rachel and Paul with their two little boys, both exactly like their father. Jared and Kim with their three girls. Embry and Rachel, and even Seth with his imprint Courtney.

"Oh my goodness! You're all here!" I clung to Claire as I yelled thanks to everyone. I've closest to Claire than anyone else in the pack family. We went through everything together. We even exchanged secrets about how we liked Quil and Jacob when we were fourteen.

"Claire you're… glowing!" She blushed.

"Thanks Ness… but between you and me… carrying a werewolf's baby is torturous. All the kicking and the eating… I'm constantly putting food in my mouth, and I can smell food from like a mile away. I'm like Super Pregnant Lady, but without all the perks of being super. It sucks. I mean you've seen Emily… it takes her forever to get over each pregnancy."

My mouth dropped open as I pictured me being "Super Pregnant Lady" as Claire called it. "Oh come on Claire bear, you don't think you're overreacting just a little, 'cause of the hormones?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, then her eyes went wide and her smile blinding. She started squealing and jumping up and down repeating, "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at us. "Claire… stop… stop… Stop!"

She stopped jumping up and down and hugged me tight. "I'm so happy for you Ness!" She whispered into my ear. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone!"

She let go of me and looked at everyone else. "What? She felt the baby kick." She announced in her best innocent voice.

Quil came over to us and wrapped his arms around Claire. "How you feeling Claire bear?" He asked in the kindest voice I've ever heard.

"I'm great baby, how are you?" He laughed and kissed her on the head. I could barely make out the words 'I love you' as Quil mouthed them to Claire. She mouthed them back.

I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist, and shivered. I didn't even realize I was cold till now. "How are you doing baby?" Jake asked nuzzling my neck. I leaned against him touched the hand that as lying on my stomach. I sent him the message that the baby and I were fine and to stop worrying so much, cause it would ruin that pretty little face of his. He laughed and squeezed me twice. 'So when do you want to tell them?' I sent him through my power.

"Soon, definitely soon." So we enjoyed the backyard barbecue until it was dark and time to retire back into the living room. I was sitting on one of the many loveseats with Jake next to me and Jo in my lap, fast asleep.

"I think it's way past this little one's bedtime," Sam said going to pick up Jo, from my lap. Emily stood up and took Jo from his arms.

"I'll take her honey, you stay here," her eyes traveled to mine and stayed, "Talk a little." She quickly skipped her way to the back rooms where the kids slept, before I could say anything back to her.

I looked at Jake. "You think it's time?" I asked. He nodded. "Guys… and girls, Ness and I have an announcement to make." Jake looked at me and mouthed, 'Brace yourself'. "Ness is… pregnant."

A chorus of sequels and hoots bombarded my eardrums. "Oh Ness I'm so excited! Come on we all have to talk." All the girls practically dragged me to Emily and Sam's room. "So how long have you known?" Claire asked bouncing in her seat.

"I've only known for three weeks myself, but I'm about a month and a half along. How did ya'll guess?"

"Well, I found out because you used to never want to ask me how my pregnancies were going. You'd find them depressing." Emily said holding my hand.

"Yeah, and I found out cause you used to complain and joke around about the amenities of being the wife of a werewolf, and this time you didn't." Claire said smiling wide. I laughed.

"You guys know me to well, it's a little scary."

Everyone laughed. There was a knock at the door, and a sleepy Johanna walks in with her footie pajamas and ratty teddy bear.

"What's with all the noise?"

Emily walked over to her and picked her up. "We're just all excited about Aunt Nessie, Jo."

Jo rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "What's the news Aunt Nessie?" She asked sleep evident in her voice.

"Well, sweetie pie, we were all excited to hear Auntie Nesses' news. You see my belly baby?" Jo nodded her head. "You know that your little brother is in there right?" Jo nodded again. "Well, there's a little boy or girl in Aunt Nessie's stomach too."

Jo's eyes bulged out and she shot out of Emily's arms and plunged into mine. "That's so cool!! When am I going to get to see it?! Tomorrow?"

I chuckled. Kids imaginations. "No squirt it's going to be a little while." Everyone laughed while Jo just looked confused. "But why does it have to be a while? I want to see it now!!" I tapped her little nose and she giggled.

I felt a small tickle in the pit of my stomach. You know the kind of feeling that you get when something bad is about to happen. I waved it off as nothing. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you in bed." I said, standing up and walking back towards Johanna's and Jenna's room.

Their room was decorated with little pink and purple butterflies to go alongside with their pale purple walls. Jenna, who was ten years old, had a small twin canopy bed with 'Princess' plated at the top. Johanna loved Winnie the pooh, so her side of the room was covered in Winnie the pooh stuffed animals. She still had a little barrier on the side of her bed so she wouldn't fall off. I set her down under the covers and surrounded her with the animals, making sure her teddy bear was right under her arm.

I tucked her in tight, and kissed her once on the head. "Time to go to sleep, Jo. Sweet dreams." I turned on her small night light as I backed away and closed the door softly. I can't wait to do this with my own little girl… or boy. Emily's room was empty, all the noise was coming from the living room. I walked out into the living room to see everyone crowded around.

Jake looked up and smiled a warm smile. He stood and came to wrap his arms around me. "Hey," He breathed in my hair. I trembled. "Hey yourself," I said holding the front of his shirt. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I saw you with Jo…"

I blushed. "Yeah, and…"

He kissed my other cheek. "All I could do was think of you and are little boy or girl, putting them to bed. It was the most precious thing." I blushed an even deeper color red. "What am I going to do with you?" I teased.

The smirk on his face told me to stay on guard, he was up to something. "I know exactly what you could do with me." He whispered then practically attacked my lips.

"Eww. I get enough of this at home. It's called a vacation, you get away from the normal activities you do." Rachel whined. I laughed and Jake whined as well.

"Do you just like to hear yourself talk, Rachel? Because that's what it seems like." Jacob said, irritation laced his voice.

"Oh, calm down, don't get your panties in a twist." Rachel said an unusual annoyance tone to her voice. "What's wrong, Rach? You seem pisssed off." I asked worriedly.

"Yeah well, I kinda am. There's something everybody's not telling me, and it's getting really old really fast." She yelled, accusing everyone. Nobody met her stare, all ashamed.

"Hey, Rach? Can I talk to you in the kitchen, just for a minute?" I asked keeping it light. She nodded curtly. I closed the door to the kitchen and turned to Rachel. She looked like she was about to cry now, all the barriers gone.

You see, Rachel came from a really hard back ground. She had to build all these barriers to ensure that she wouldn't get hurt. She let the barriers down with me, cause 1) I was her best friend and she loved me. 2) I was a girl. She was beaten by her father from the time she was six to the time she was eighteen.

I raced to her and held her in the comfort of my arms. "It's okay Rachel, I promise. Everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going on; you're not going to be hurt." I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to erase her pain.

"I just…love-love him so mu-ch!"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. You have no idea how much this is hurting him." Rachel sniffled.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

I smiled. "It hurts him to see you in pain. I can't tell you why, he has to do that himself, but I can tell you that it hurts him. He loves you so much too, Rach. It's plain on his face."

"I just don't understand why he has to keep secrets from me." Rachel said, calming down.

"You'll see later, I promise. You'll get it all, after you've processed the information." I patted her back and handed her a tissue. She wiped her eyes and smiled tightly. "I made a complete fool out of myself… didn't I?"

"No... a little… yeah." We laughed as we opened the door back to the living room.

You could cut the tension in the air with a spoon. I patted Rachel once more on the back and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, but not without hesitation. Embry walked up slowly next to Rachel and held her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, and I could almost see him relax under her touch. I walked over to the couch where Jake was, and plopped down in his lap. "This vacation is more hard work than I thought it would be."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. That strange feeling came back to my stomach, this time stronger. I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach. "You okay babe?" He asked sitting up straighter. The feeling passed and I nodded. "Yeah, hon, I'm fine. Just a little tickle. Where are we staying this week?" I knew we wouldn't be staying at Sam's, there's not enough room for everyone.

"I asked Edward if they would be staying close by while we were in town, apparently their staying at the old house. So if you want to stay there we can." I nodded, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yeah, can we go now, I don't particularly feel good." He looked at me worriedly the little crease in-between his eyes appearing. "Yeah, babe, I'll take you home." Jake picked me up and set me back down on the floor.

"Where's Em, and Claire. I want to say goodbye before we leave."

"In the kitchen babe, I'll be in the car." He kissed me cheek then walked out the door. The kitchen door was closed, but the light was shining through the crack. I opened the door to see Emily, and Claire doing the dishes of all things.

"You know ya'll really need to make the boys do this. It can't be good in your condition." They laughed as they wiped their hands on a dish rag. "I'm gonna head home now, I'm a little tired."

They both squished me into a hug, which with both extremely pregnant ladies is horribly uncomfortable. "Okay okay, let go before I die."

They both kissed my cheeks and let go. Claire left the kitchen, but I grabbed Emily's arm. "Hey Em, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course, sweetie."

I sighed. "In…any of your pregnancies… did you feel like… like anxious or had butterflies in your stomach?" She frowned and shook her head. "No, why honey? Is that what you're feeling?"

Now I know that what I'm feeling isn't normal. What am I going to do? Jakes gonna freak when I tell him. I mean it's not like a big deal or anything, he'll just take it out of proportion and make it this big production. It's just not that fun to go through all of that when it's nothing. "Yeah, a little. But it also could be just my imagination and it's just… gas or something. I'll be fine."

"Ness, even if you think you're fine, I want you to tell Jake and Carlisle about this, okay? I want you to promise me." Em looked slightly panicked.

"Of course Em, I promise. I gotta go; Jake's waiting for me in the car. I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and walked back to the car. I jumped into the passenger seat of my orange Element and buckled my seat belt. Jake started driving down the oh so familiar road to the Cullen's. I remember when I was seven years old and strolling down this same road, my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream melting onto the dirt, cause the sun was beating down on us at high noon.

"So, what's really wrong?" Jake asked me, his eyes fixed on the road. The tension in his voice told me that he knew something else was wrong, and that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. But you know me, I just have to try."Nothing. I'm just really tired."

Damn it! My stupid voice squeaked at the end. Damn it! Now he knows I'm lying! I hate my stupid inner moral system, always trying to figure out new ways to make me tell the truth.

"Yeah uh-huh, there is no way I believe that, and you should know that this conversation is not over." Jacob uttered his eyes still locked on the road.

The fingers on the steering wheel were bone white. And in contrast to his skin, it appeared that a completely different person was driving. I sunk deeper into the comfort of the leather seats. I was probably in some deep trouble when we got home, but at the moment I was safe and warm and I was going to take advantage of that fact. "When we get home, please don't alert any of the family of anything. I don't want them to worry over nothing, cause it is nothing Jacob."

He opened his mouth to say something, and by the way his jaw was set I don't think it was going to be nice. But he took a deep breath and said much calmer than expected, "Of course, Ness. I wouldn't upset the family over something like this. This is something that needs to be hashed out ourselves."

I bowed my head. He really knew how to make me feel bad about lying. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Really loud uncomfortable silence, the kind that makes you want to bite your nails just waiting for it to be over. But right when the uncomfortably loud silence was getting to be too much for me, the driveway to my grandparent's house emerged from the bushes.

I nearly sighed out loud but caught myself just in time; wouldn't want to give Jake another reason to yell at me even more than he already has. He pulled up to the front of the house and parked. I jumped out of the car and half ran half skipped to the front door. I popped the door open screamed, "I'M BACK!" Three heads of brown, black, and blonde hair, bounced out of the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" Bella asked smoothing down my hair. "I'm good, Ma."

"You're not feeling bad or tired or anything?" Alice asked. I shook my head a plastered smile on my face. Am I really that easy to read? I mean I haven't even been here for two minutes and their already ragging on me.

"Not at all, so where we staying?" I pressed, getting to the point of our visit. They all scoffed.

"Well, I'll be. You haven't been here for two minutes and you're already sick of us." Rose whined crossing her arms.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes that is exactly it. You all have drained me of everything with your hyper-activeness. Now please show me to my room and I will be on my way." I started walking to the stairs except I was stopped dead in my tracks by Edward. "Now when did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Recently, now will you please move out of the way so I can sleep?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, you aren't staying up there. You both will be in the cottage. A little present from us to you." I nodded and turned into the opposite direction, towards the backyard. "Goodnight everybody! See you in the morning!"

I heard many different send offs, but mostly all said the same thing, "Good night, we love you." Outside, the air was calm, and thick with the sweet smell of pine and soft noise of running water. Jake was standing at the edge of the stream, facing me. I was hesitant as I walked toward him, afraid that he still might be mad at me.

He looked up from the ground and smiled tiredly. It looks like I'm not the only one who was affected by this day. As soon as I was close enough to not cause alarm, yet still far enough away to not be 'in his space'. You never know what might happen if I get 'in his space'.

"So you ready?" I asked timidly. He chuckled shortly. "Babe you don't have to stand that far away from me, you're not being shunned."

He clutched my hand gently and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Ness and no matter what happens I always will." I smiled and held him tight. "But don't think we're not going to finish that conversation." He whispered, and kissed the top of my head. Oh, that's great, he still remembers. Maybe I can distract him later…

"You coming baby?"

I nodded absentmindedly, but still didn't move an inch. Jake scoffed and picked me up bridal style. I didn't make a sound; just let him carry me off through the water, while thinking of ways to distract his thoughts away from that pesky problem of mine. Once we were safely across, he set me down and took my hand. We were both silent as we traveled through the thick woods. I had finally figured out what I was going to do, when we reached the front of the cabin.

I opened the door, ran across the house to the back room and slammed the door shut. I didn't bother lock this door, the walk in closet was what I was aiming for. I could hear him walking down the hall as I ran to the closet. I slammed the door and locked it.

The closet was huge, I mean monster huge. It was essentially built for my mother and father, but was handed down to me when I was old enough. All my old clothes were still packed away into the little slots they belonged in.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed as I spotted the two suitcases on the floor. Hurray for Jake's OCD, or I'd be screwed. I rummaged through my suitcase for the appropriate section I laid away for my lingerie. "I love how this worked out so perfectly," I said to myself.

There was a knock at the door. "Ness… baby… please come out. We have to talk." He sounded tired, more tired than before.

"I'll be right out, just… getting ready for bed."

"Babe you can do that later, I really want to talk to you."

"No, it'll be fine. I'll be right out." I found the lacy red one Jake loved the most and tore it out of the suitcase. The stupid grey wrap shirt I was wearing caught on my earring as I tried to get it off. "Damn it," I whispered as it stretched my ear.

As soon as the skimpy red lace was on I looked in the mirror at the unrecognizable girl starring back at me. My cheeks were flushed from the nerves, and my hair flew in all directions. I smoothed it down the best I could, but evidently found it was way sexier before. The sparkly red lip gloss was in the front pocket of my discarded jeans, I smothered some of the strawberry flavor onto my lips and walked slowly to the door.

I unlocked and opened the door, to see Jake on the other side leaning against the wall. His eyes bugged out and I could see his Adams apple start to move up and down, as he tried to force himself to swallow. "I'm done getting ready..." I whispered. He nodded.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He nodded. I slowly walked, trying to look seductive, over to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. As soon as I was on the bed and uncomfortably situated in a way that showed off my best assets, AKA my breasts and my hips, I looked up at Jake to see him walking toward me in sort of a trace like state. Yeah I know what I'm doing is wrong and I'm not necessarily proud of it, but, hey, you do what you gotta do. Jake crawled up on the bed getting close enough to covetingly hover over me. He hesitated, and by the looks of it started to gain back control. I quickly grabbed his head and crushed his lips with mine. Soon enough his clothes were off, as was the skimpy red lace that adorned me.

Who said you couldn't control a man by his hormones.

* * *

Jakes POV

I can not believe she did that!

She used her womanly wilds to lure me into her trap. She's like one of those Venus fly traps, beautiful on the outside, pure evil on the inside. Or one of those black widows, that use the dudes for sex then kill them off.

Now I know Ness won't just kill me off but come on! She had to do that?! She's messing with my mind, and it's not good. I looked at the beautiful women next to me and wondered how she could scheme like a villain in a batman movie.

I chuckled and pushed some hair away from her face. She smiled, moving her head to the side. I kissed her temple lightly and carefully stood up from the bed. Finding my jeans on the floor I slipped them on and padded down to the kitchen, my favorite place to think. I can't even count how many times I've been caught sneaking in to see Ness, by getting hungry and waltzing into this very kitchen like I owned the place.

The coffee pot, precisely what I was aiming for, was in the exact place it has been for the last eighteen years, in the corner under the cabinet right next to the stove, the cups… in the cabinet above the coffee pot, convenient, nice. The coffee filters were in the "bread box", and the types of grinds in containers next to the coffee pot.

I picked out the Columbian strong, and dumped it into the coffee pot. I pressed brew and waited for the smell of liquid gold to come pouring out. As I waited, I thought over what I would say to Ness. If I should come right out with it, or be coy and let her come out with it herself. You know give her a chance to be truthful and right her… wrongs. If that's what you would call them. I wouldn't call them that, I'd call them something completely different...

Man, I fear for my children sometimes.

The coffee machine stopped running and I could smell the sweet and sour smell of the strong coffee wave through. I took the cup, World's Greatest Dad how appropriate, and filled it with the delicious liquid. Leaning against the counter, I sipped the drink and took in the peace and quit of the house.

"Good morning."

I jumped at the small timid sound that came from Ness. I looked up and saw that she had my T-shirt on, along with her Oscar slippers. I smiled. She looked so cute, so small. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, slept well, usually I'm the one who's up early though. You feel okay?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep last night, so technically you still are the first to get up." I smiled when she laughed, and started to shuffle over to me, her slippers catching on the ground every few seconds, and laid a small dainty hand on my arm. I took one more gulp of my coffee, set it down on the counter and took both of her hands in mine.

"Why didn't you get any sleep, babe?" She asked worriedly.

I sighed and rubbed her arms. "Well, after are little… fun if you will, I got to thinking and I remembered that we didn't finish are conversation."

Her eyes went from calm and collected to panicked and worried, but Ness being Ness barely let me see that. She righted her stance and averted her eyes. "Now what ever do you mean? I do not recall any such a conversation." She diverted using a southern drawl she learned ever so well from her ever so persuasive Uncle.

She whipped it out whenever she knew she was in it deep. "Oh no you don't! You can't just act like a southern belle and get out of everything. You actually have to deal with a few of the troubles of life."

She nodded and shrugged playing with a stray thread on my jeans. "Yeah and I know that, just… you can't blame a girl for trying."

I chuckled lifting her head so I could look in her eyes. "Spill, babe."

She huffed and jumped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Okay, look it's nothing really, just a reoccurring tickle in my stomach. I don't know why you freaked out like you did."

Okay, now I know I sorta kinda freaked out on her yesterday in the car, but it wasn't cause I thought something was wrong it was because she was constantly lying to me about it. I pushed off the counter I was leaning on and situated myself in-between Nesses legs. My hands cupped her face partly because I needed to touch her, and partly because I needed her to look at me when I said this.

"Babe, it's not the fact that something was wrong, cause I know that if it was really wrong you would have come to me already. It's the fact that you stood there and lied to my face. And not just once, no, you lied to me twice. That is was hurt the most. I don't want you to ever lie to me, babe."

There were tears welling up in her eyes now, but I could also see that she was holding them back with all she had. "I'm sorry Jake, I truly am. Please forgive me baby."

I stared at her, the tears breaking through her invisible barrier. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and kissed her forehead. "I will always forgive you, honey, no matter what you do."

A sob wracked her body as she finally gave way to her emotions. "I love you so much Jacob." She said between body wracking sobs. I held her tight and whispered to her that I loved her just as much and more. We stayed there in the kitchen, me holding her while she calmed down, until there was a knock at the front door. Ness shot up in a panic.

"What do I do? I look horrible!" She hastily wiped at her eyes and doing that thing with her cheeks where she pinches them until their red. I chuckled.

"Babe, how about you go and clean up and I'll get the door." Her eyes brightened at the idea, so simplistic that even she didn't think of it. "That's great!" She hopped off the island and ran down the hall, only to come sliding back. "Don't you think you should put on a shirt?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You're right. That would make things seem suspicious, carry on."

I laughed at her wacky behavior. Those hormones of hers really do mess with things. The door bell rang again and I ran to get it. It was Alice.

"Yo, pixie what up?" I said leaning against the door.

She rolled her eyes. "I really wish you'd use proper grammar when you're around me." I smiled.

"Ah, but that's exactly why I do it." She huffed but I saw the smile that lay underneath it all. She liked me, really. Just happened to be under all the walls of annoyance she has to put up with me.

"Where's Ness?" She asked trying to look around me. I blocked her way.

"Sorry, Ness is getting ready. Whatever you need to tell her you can tell to me and I'll tell her myself." I smiled smugly as I recited the tongue twister.

"Whatever, just tell her breakfast is being served in the main house. Esme made chocolate chip pancakes and the whole shebang."

"Oh, didn't know we got room service. This is nice, I could work with this."

"Just don't forget to tell her dog." With that she stomped off in the other direction.

I laughed and closed the door. Walking back to the room, I saw Ness spinning around in front of the full length mirror. She had on a little yellow sun dress, but still had on her Oscar slippers. She caught me staring through the mirror turned around and struck a little pose. "How do I look?"

I clapped. "Wonderful darling! That was Alice at the door. She said," I used my very best "proper" voice, which actually came out sounding like I had an English accent. "That breakfast was being served in the main house and that there will be pancakes and whatnot. The whole "shebang".

Ness laughed. "Did she really say shebang?" I nodded exuberantly while I laughed. "Yes, she actually did."

"Really, cause I thought you would have just put that in for good measure?" I stared at her. What would posses her to think that I would say something as geeky as shebang?

"Ness, baby, look at me. Look at me real closely. Do I look like the type of person who would say shebang?" She looked me over, placing her hand on her chin so that it appeared she was in deep thought. "Yes, yes you do." She concluded.

My eyes went wide. So she wanted to play, huh? "Really?" I asked rhetorically. But she still answered, "Really."

I nodded and looked around pretending that I didn't know what I was going to do next. Suddenly, I ran over to her, picked her up and turned her upside down. "Ah! Jacob… put me down!" She was scrambling with her dress, trying to keep it from falling completely off her. The garment still slide down to right under her breasts.

"No, I don't think so. I quite like the view from here."

"Jacob Black! Put me down this instant! Think of the baby!" She squealed.

I huffed and brought her back upright, then set her down on her feet. "You're a party pooper." I complained mildly.

She laughed and threw off her slippers, to change into a pair of flip flips, and threw me a shirt. I hastily put it through the arm holes, and over my head. "Oh, come on you big baby. You'll forget all about it once you set your eyes on some food." She grasped my hand and led me out to the main house.

"Oh, that smells so good. Doesn't it Jake?" I nodded. "Usually you hate big breakfasts, Lucky Charms and coffee would do you fine. What with the sudden change?"

She shrugged. "Claire told me it was hell carrying a werewolf's baby, exhausting, and torturous. She said she could smell food from over a mile away, and that she was constantly shoveling food into her mouth. Called herself Super Pregnant Lady, minus the perks of being super. So I guess I have to live with the constant eating for awhile."I laughed loudly.

"Super Pregnant Lady? Wow I'm not letting her off so easily with this one."

Ness rolled her eyes. We reached the house and burst through the back doors. Everyone bombarded us. "Hey, baby doll how are you? Did you sleep well?" Esme was the first to hug her, always has been.

"I'm great Esme, slept great. That bed is so comfortable." She snuck a peak out of the corner of her eye at me, and smirked.

I tried to hold in a chuckle. Emmett, who was toward the back standing with Blondie and Edward, laughed out loud at the innuendo.

"I made everything for you, just in case you were extra hungry because of the baby. Of course I had to make double of everything already because of Jacob over here." Esme shot me a mothering look. I shrugged, not agreeing or denying the accusation.

She laughed warmly. "Breakfast is on the dining room table. Go, and eat."

We both smiled and kissed her cheeks as we left. The dinning room table was filled with all the special treats that anybody would have wanted for breakfast. Pancakes, bacon and eggs, muffins, sausage, gigantic mugs of delicious coffee. Our plates were already filled with an assortment of the foods. My plate was soon licked cleaned. I patted my stomach and sighed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when I would be full. How bout you Ness?" I turned to look at her to find that she was still stuffing her face full of pancakes.

She looked up. "Huh? What? These pancakes are amazing! Almost addicting!" She went back to stuffing her face as I slowly backed away into the living room. You never know what she might be hungry for next, and when that happened I wanted to be as far away as possible.

Edward, Carlisle, Bells and Pixie were gathered in the living room when I entered. "Jacob, just who I wanted to see. Where's Renesemee?" Carlisle said as I sat down on the couch next to Bells. "She's still stuffing her face full of choco chip pancakes. What did you want anyway, doc?"

"Well, I have finally acquired a sonogram machine and I would like to know if Ness would be willing to have one. That way I would be able to take some blood and be able to find out some things about the baby." I nodded along. It was about time that we got one of those sonograms. I really wanted to see him, my son, even though I probably won't be able to see much. Just a blob on the screen like how it was in the movies, but it'll still be special, you know.

"Yeah I think it's about time we had one. I'm sure Ness would agree with me."

"I would agree with what?" Ness repeated as she strolled in and slumped into my lap.

"Well, Doc found a sonogram and was wondering if you would finally like to have one. I said you would love to." She rubbed her stomach absently as she thought.

"Yeah, sure. When do I… straddle in, hypothetically speaking of course?"

Everyone laughed and I wrapped my arms around her rubbing the now showing stomach of hers. "I could do it now, if that would be most convenient for you." Doc replied folding his hands in front of him. Ness started to slowly nod her head apprehensively, but finished more confidently. "Yeah, now would be good."

"Good, I'll go and set up. Edward, Alice, Bella will you please come and assist me?" They all nodded, Edward walked Bella out of the room and Pixie skipped out merrily.

"I will call you up when it is ready, Ness." Carlisle said and patted her shoulder. Ness smiled up at him, and he left.

She collapsed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm scared Jake." She whispered timidly. I caressed her hair, snuggling her closer. "What are you scared of sweetheart?"

"That there won't be anything there. That there might be something wrong with him. That maybe we shouldn't have even tried because we're too different and weird to make something as beautiful as a baby. That maybe we were never meant to have anything more than just us, are love, and that we shouldn't do anything else with it…"

I felt the tears roll freely down her cheeks. I kissed her cheek and turned her so she was facing me. "Babe, no, don't think like that. The baby is fine, you are fine; we are fine, everything is fine. We were meant to be in love, you can't deny that, and we were also meant to create something greater than our love alone, a sign of our love. And I will not just sit back and let you say otherwise."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I did nothing about it. I just held my stare into Ness's eyes. The tears in her eyes kept rolling, hiccups came randomly, but she held my stare. Finally she sighed wrapping her small arms around my neck. "You're right. I'm being a drama queen. It's just… I've been thinking about that for awhile, and I guess I'm at my most vulnerable right now and… it all came out." She tightened her grip on my neck and kissed my shoulder. "I love you." She murmured against my skin.

I hugged her close to me, reveling in her warmth. "I love you too, baby." We stayed where we were for what seemed like forever, but was only a matter of seconds.

"Renesemee, Jacob, we're ready when you are." Carlisle called from the top of the stairs.

I patted Ness's lower back and she sat up. She still looked like she was about to cry, a little panicked. "It's alright babe, I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere." She nodded and crawled off me. She took my hand and pulled me up with her. She looked nervous, like about to pee her pants nervous.

I squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Race you."

She looked up, smiled sneakily, and took off. Oh no, she didn't. I ran up to her and picked her up from behind. She squealed, and slapped me on the back. "Damn it Jacob! You cheater!"

I laughed and slowed down so she could catch up… but she had to be a show off and pass me. That girl does not learn. We were almost to the study when I picked her up again and flailed her over my shoulder. I entered the room and walked over to the chair that next to the beeping contraption that I guessed was the sonogram. I plopped Ness down in the seat. "See… told you I'd win." I said as Ness laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever… you so cheated. I don't count that as winning."

I shook my head. "De-ni-al."

We laughed, and I took her hand. "Okay, kids, do you want to see what your baby looks like?" Carlisle asked as he rolled over to us in his doctor's chair. Ness nodded and rolled up her shirt. Carlisle spread some blue goop on her stomach, and started up the machine. I squeezed her hand in encouragement.

The screen was fuzzy at first… then turned into random black blobs… but eventually turned into one single image, and it had to be the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life. There was a head, and a tiny tiny body, with even tinier fingers and toes. "How far along did you say you were again Renesemee?" Carlisle asked bewildered.

"About two months… is that normal for two months?"

"No, it is not. That is more along the lines of four months along."

"But I'm barely even showing! How is that possible?"

"Well, that is actually normal, sometimes certain women don't start showing till their fourth month, then they sort of… pop." Carlisle answered still studying the screen. Pop? Like a pop tart pop? Or like a balloon and needle kinda pop?

"I seems as though because of your… special genes, that it has accelerated the fetal development, causing you to be four months pregnant instead of two."

I looked at Ness, her mouth a gape, a twinkle in her eye. She sensed me staring and turned her head. Her hand snaked up my arm and stopped on my cheek. She wiped away a tear I didn't know was there. "What kind of man are you? Crying…" She teased lightly. I chuckled.

"I'm not crying… I got something in my eyes." I retaliated.

"Uh-huh, tears."

"Do you want to know what the sex is?" Carlisle inquired, gazing kindly at us both.

"Yes! Yes, we do." Ness answered immediately. Me, and Doc laughed, she was so perfect. "Alright… Renesemee, Jacob meet your son."

Ness screamed and clapped her hands. "I knew it! I just knew it! Jacob, I was right, Gabriel was first!"

"Yeah, Ness, you were absolutely right." She hopped around in her chair all excited. See, this was the reason you shouldn't have six to eight people raising one child, they develop many split personalities.

Carlisle chuckled and patted her knee. "Alright sweetheart, I'm going to take a few samples of blood and run some tests, but after that you can go and tell everyone." He did what he said, and afterward Ness and I were running down the stairs like kids.

Bella and Edward were at the bottom of the stairs, Ness jumped on Bella, and she spun her around. "Oh, baby I'm so happy for you!" Bells squealed, an exact replica of her daughter's.

"So you excited?" Edward asked, bumping my shoulder. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a dad, going to have a son. I guess it's still trying to sink in."

"Yeah, it's like that for most dads, I assume, happened with me. But I must warn you Jacob, it hasn't even begun yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, soon the onslaught of emotions and late night cravings will start. I got lucky, I didn't have to go through any of that… then again I went through worse. But still, I'd be careful if I were you son."

"I don't think she'll be like that, Ness isn't like that…"

"Hey, babe?" Ness called. She was hand in hand with Pixie and Bells, with Blondie behind her. "We're going to go out and tell the girls down at the Rez, okay?"

"Okay, babe, just don't be home too late." She stared at me. "Why not? Do you not trust me Jacob?" My eyes bulged out. "No, no babe! It's just I know you need your rest."

"Uh-huh sure… I'll be home when I want to be home, and you can just live with that. Bye." She pulled along her posse of girls and walked right out the door.

I turned to Edward, he had his hand covering his mouth trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. He glanced at me, shrugging. "And so it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am soooooooooooooo freaking sorry for this horrifically long wait! But i do have my reasons, and I'm sure you don't want to hear them. I have decided to finish at least half of this story before i update again, because i don't like not updating forever. And hopefully that will get me more reviews, cause frankly I'm not getting any... very discouraging you know. So here is chapter 3, if you like it review, if you don't still review. i love reviews, they make me all fuzzy inside. So enjoy!

Love,

AmberlynotKimberly

Disclaimer: Story line is mine, but the idea of Renesmee and Jacob is Stephanie's! All the songs mentioned in this chapter are not mine either!

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming in from the Cold

**Catylin POV:**

My nose hurt like hell.

After that certain little escapade a year or so ago, I was subjected to staying in my room like I was a five year old in time out. Even after all the time, my stupid nose still burned and stung when I touched it.

This was the downside to invading human bodies… you can get hurt, and when you do it hurts five times worse and twenty times longer. When I reached Volterra, after running through the US and swimming through the Atlantic, Aro "kindly" took me back in. He sewed back on my nose, and told me to go to my room and think about what I did wrong and what I could do to fix it. I did what I was told, like the good little daughter I was.

Yeah you heard me, daughter. I wasn't his flesh and blood or anything but he considered me his daughter. He's been my fatherly figure since I was four, and I wandered in with my parents for the "tour". He noticed my power even in my young age, and took me in. My life had been great, I mean I had friends, "family" members, a boyfriend, and was even turned into a vampire when I turned eighteen.

Felix trained me every day until my powers were so strong I could break someone's neck with the flick of my pinkie finger, and invade someone as strong as a wrestler. Alec had his eyes on me since I was sixteen and I finally gave in six months later. But before that, when I was fifteen, Aro enrolled me in Forks High School. What could possibly be going on in his head I wondered, enrolling me into a school like that? But he told me his plan to capture Renesmee and her little baby and I finally understood.

So, I traveled to Washington bought a little cabin in the middle of nowhere, and invaded the nearest girl I could find. He name was Catylin, she was shy, lived with her Aunt who was never home, and she had no friends.

Perfect.

So I became Catylin, and we became the best of friends with Renesmee. She never had a clue that my real name was Dalia or that I wasn't her friend and that I was the daughter of her families enemy. It was the perfect plan! Until that stupid mutt husband of hers ruined everything!

I should have just broken his neck when I had the chance. But no, I had to be all high and mighty and fling him around instead. Ugh! I'm so stupid!

I flung my arms up and pushed a pillow against my face. A sharp pain shot through my nose and I screamed. "Ow! Damn it!" I threw the pillow against the wall and patted my nose gently.

There was a pounding on my door, but the person didn't wait for an answer. Alec came charging in and sat next to me on the bed. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I smiled through the pain. He was so sweet, always caring. His power was to kill all senses so you couldn't feel pain… How sensitive and loving is that? "My damn nose is what's happening. The stupid thing won't heal, and it's getting fucking annoying."

He chuckled and caressed my check, centering his power on my nose so the pain would go away. The numb feeling that it brought was amazing in contrast to the stinging.

"Thanks babe, that feels so fucking amazing."

He chuckled and his hand traveled around to my neck. "Well, you're welcome sugar." He swiftly leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

"Now, Aro needs you in his office."

"Am I finally getting out of here?" I jumped up excited from the thought of freedom.

"Whoa hold on there sugar, don't rush to conclusions. You don't want to get all excited just to get your hopes shot down." I slumped back down on the bed.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'm going… wish me luck."

I walked out and down the hall, taking calming breaths every other step. I reached the door to Aro's office and knocked lightly.

"Proceed," Aro called.

The door opened on its own accord and I tiptoed in. "Good morning father," I said timidly.

He looked up from his work and smiled. "Dalia, hello, please sit." He gestured to the leather bound seat in front of his desk. I plopped down and crossed my legs. He bent his head back down and continued his work.

The silence raged on. "You wanted to speak with me father," I asked, escorting the elephant out of the room.

"Ah, yes." He sat up straight and folded his hands in front of him. "Dalia… I have a proposition for you."

**Ness POV**

I was living La Vida Loca. Yeah forgive me for the cheesy song reference, but that's just how I feel. I was having my cake and eating it too.

sounds good right about now.

I wonder if we have any in the house…? I rolled off the couch and slid into the kitchen, my rainbow fuzzy socks slipping on the clean floor. I was just smaller than the fridge itself.

I could barely walk by myself, I waddled… like a humungous penguin. I opened the fridge to find… nothing. How can we be out of everything? Okay, let me see, we have eggs, buttermilk (when did I buy buttermilk?), flour, butter and baking soda. That's half of the ingredients… I ran over to the cupboard, and searched for the remaining supplies.

"Aha!" I screamed as I found the vanilla extract, sugar and food coloring. "I'm lucky today…" I said to myself as I gathered all the other stuff I would need to make a delicious red velvet cake.

The apron with the words "One by one the squirrels are stealing my sanity" hung on the small rack next to the door. Jake got it for me one day, said it was totally me.

I slipped it on and bumped the iHome that currently held my iPod Nano. It started playing Mayberry by Rascal Flatts.

I know I know, where did the country come from? Rachel was absolutely in love with Rascal Flatts and they weren't half bad. Mayberry was one of their best. I sang along while I cracked the eggs and mixed the buttermilk and flour together. I added the vanilla the salt and the sugar. Once I tasted it, and it tasted like heaven, I added the food coloring. It slowly turned red, once the color turned holly red, I poured it in a pan and set the oven to the appropriate time and temp.

Now… on to the frosting! I ran to the fridge only to remember that we had nothing. "Crap," I muttered, thinking of what to do. I could either learn to do without frosting (oh God! Please no!) or I could call Rachel and she'd bring me the stuff I'd need.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Yo, Ness, what up?" She answered.

"Hey, Rach, could you bring me something?"

"Yeah, sure girl, what it be?"

"Cream cheese and powdered sugar." I said with finality.

"Cream cheese and powdered sugar?" she repeated.

"Yep," I replied perkily. I heard her sigh over the phone.

"Alright, you're the pregnant lady… don't want to get you pissed off. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye."

I hung up the phone and turned the volume up on my iPod, swaying my swollen hips to the music. The song "Que Sera, Sera" played softly through the speakers. I loved this song, the wonders of Doris Day and Jimmy Stewart.

The song changed to Walk This Way, by Aerosmith, one of Jake's favorite songs. I felt a strong pounding on my stomach in line with the beat.

Great, Gabriel isn't even born yet and he's already a daddy's boy.

For the past couple of months I've been wondering what Gabriel would be like when he was born. If he would look like the little boy in my dreams or someone completely different, what his likes and dislikes will be, and how much of a handful he'll be when he turns two. Or what type of girls he would like, and what his aspirations will be. If he'll be more werewolf or vampire or human, or if he'll even survive.

That's the worst part, not knowing for sure. Jake's caught me crying over it too many times to count, he told me that we have to look on the bright side and not think such horrible things 'cause everything is going to work out fine.

He got laid that night, I just couldn't help myself.

I have experienced only five months tomorrow, but in actuality I was seven months.

Yeah it's confusing; please don't make me explain it again. Ever since I figured out that my pregnancy was faster than a normal one, I've been busy! Alice, Bella, and Rose dragged me all around forty different towns looking for the best in baby care. Only the finest wood for the crib, the most expensive linens, the cutest clothes... ugh it was getting annoying!

I wanted to shop for my own baby boy, with my husband. Is that so bad! But I have to admit… everything we bought was cute. We decided for a black and white theme for Gabriel's room, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen! The crib was pine painted black, with black and white paisley bed sheets. Jake wanted little motorcycles on the bedding, but it just wouldn't fit with the motif… or as Alice says.

Little stuffed animals are everywhere in the room, scattered on the walls and in corners. A black rocking chair sits in the corner that Jacob made by hand.

I still remember the day he gave it to me. He led me to the nursery by a trail of stuffed animals of all things, wrapped me in his arms and said he saw me in this exact chair when I would be up in the middle of the night with Gabe.

I still cry imagining that.

Jake's been gung ho about Gabriel, rubbing my stomach every chance he got. Telling him stories and things he's going to teach him when he gets older. I caught him once telling Gabe how he's going to teach him the secrets of picking up girls… I told him, if it wasn't for the whole imprint thing, he would have never had a chance.

What? I wasn't completely lying, he dated my mother for goodness sakes.

The doorbell rang, and it snapped me out of my revere. Jonah barked and ran to the door, scratching at the wood. I waddled over to the door, shooing Jonah away and ripped it open.

"Yo, delivery." Rachel said lifting up the bag, showing me that she had the cream cheese and powdered sugar.

"Thank goodness! I'm starving!" Grabbing her shirt I pulled her in and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Whoa girl! Slow down! I'm not Jake you know!"

"Ha ha, very funny, just hand over the food and no one gets hurt." I ordered holding my hands out. She laughed setting the bag down on the counter. "Oo I'm so scared."

I grabbed the bag and held them to my chest. "You should be, you don't want to get on the bad side of a VERY pregnant lady. It is not a pretty sight."

We both laughed and Jonah barked cheerfully wagging his tail.

"Hey boy!" Rachel cooed as she bent on her knees and scratched behind his ears. "Be careful Rach, he loves for you to scratch him behind the ears, but it doesn't love him." I said remembering the first time I did that; he ruined the rug in the living room.

Rachel laughed and patted Jonahs stomach, sending him running towards the back yard chasing a squirrel. "Now, time for cream cheesy goodness, would you like to help?" I asked Rachel already unwrapping the cream cheese, and laying it in a bowl. She nodded fetching the wooden spoon out of the drawer. We added everything else needed and stirred, singing along to "I Gotta Feeling" by the black eyed peas.

"So, how's everything going at home?" I asked when the music died down and the frosting was done.

She sighed, looking like she aged ten years. "It's… going. He's so frustrating! I mean I know that he's a werewolf and everything, but he won't tell me anything else. It's like he… like he doesn't even care about me anymore." She slumped in one of the barstools surrounding the island, folding in on herself, looking defeated.

Embry had told Rachel the family secret about the pack and werewolves and vampires, of course I had to help with that cause he would always make vamps look like the bad guys no matter what.

"Oh, come on Rachel, you know he loves you more than anything. He's just not ready to tell you yet. He's been through some rough stuff with his family, which I'm sure you know about, and he just wants to wait. You can't blame him for that."

She huffed. "That's easy for you to say! You already know what he's not telling me. If Jake was doing the same thing to you, you would be pissed, and don't say you wouldn't… cause you would." Her eyes pierced me, daring me to look away, or argue otherwise.

I nodded. "You're right. I would be furious, and again you have every right to be. I'm just asking you to be patient." She opened her mouth as if she was about to disagree, but I cut her off. "For me, at least, please?"

Her eyes closed and I prayed that she would say yes. This stress is not good for me, or my baby.

"Okay, I'll be patient… for you." I squealed and hugged her to my protruding stomach. "Thank you! I didn't know how much I could take!"

We laughed. "What? I'm serious! Stress on a pregnant lady seven months in, is the death sentence." I released her and did that awkward little lean backward and waddle thing to try and sit down. Rachel had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh, ha ha, laugh all you want. Cause I'll have the last laugh when this happens to you one day." The oven beeped and I groaned. "I knew it. Once I sit down it has to go off." I start to try and raise my huge self off the chair, but was stopped by Rachel.

"No, Ness I'll get it. You just sit down."

"Thank you, babe." I said with a sigh. My feet were killing me, even with my fuzzy socks on. "So speaking of your pregnancy, how is my little Bud doing?"

Rachel had taken to called Gabriel, Bud, because she had come to the conclusion that she didn't like the name Gabriel or Gabe. I hated the name Bud, and she knew it… therefore she has to use it every chance she gets.

"Rach you know how much I hate the name Bud. When I think Bud, I think of Budweiser, or that dog off of those Air Bud movies. And I will not associate my son with beer or dogs."

I heard a bark from the back yard. "Sorry Jonah," I yelled back while rubbing my poor swollen feet.

"Awh, but come on Ness! He's going to be my little buddy when he gets out into the world. You can't deny me my buddy."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back absently rubbing my stomach. "You want to help me ice these things?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I baked the damn things. The least you can do is ice them."

"Oh, whatever Ness. It's not like your cakes are the choice between life and death. Don't be so dramatic."

She said something else, but I was too sleepy to try and decipher any of it. Who knew that Rachel could actually bore somebody to sleep?

**Jake POV**

I really hate people.

Does it really take an hour to fill out a five question form?

How about two hours to tell me what was wrong with their bike?

People made me late, people made me mad as hell.

Did I mention I really hate people?

I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to reclaim whatever awareness I had left before I mounted my Harley. It wouldn't be good if I managed to fall asleep while driving, especially after eight p.m.

I haven't been able to get much sleep the past few weeks, the pack was hyped up 'cause one of the teenagers on the Rez is making the change. They think a whole new coven of vamps are in town, it's really tiring having to run back and forth two to three times a week.

I revved the engine and started on my way back home, but before I could get anywhere a hand landed on my shoulder. I stopped the engine and turned to Embry. I sighed. "Dude, this is really not the time." I snapped, ready to get home and under the covers for some well deserved sleep.

"I know man, and I'm sorry. But I really need to get your advice on something." He looked almost as exhausted as I felt.

I waited for him to specify, but he never did. "Go ahead, Embry."

"Okay, well you know how me and Rachel have been together for about a year and a half now, and you know how I've imprinted on her and I love her so much and…"

"Don't have much time here Embry. Get to the point."

"Yeah right, well I was thinking of asking her to marry me and I just wanted to know if that would be a good idea." He rushed through the sentence making my already fatigued brain turn to mush.

"What? Say that again, but slower."

He sighed. "I want to ask Rachel to marry me, and I just wanted to know if that was a good idea." He wouldn't look me in the eye, his embarrassment to much for him. I rubbed the back of my neck, uncomfortable. Embry and I weren't the kind to wear our emotions on our sleeves.

"You love her?" I asked trying to get this conversation over with.

He nodded. "With everything I have."

"And she loves you?" He hesitated, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't really know. I mean, I know she loves me to an extent, but I don't know if she loves me enough for marriage. She doesn't even know about the imprint yet."

"What! You haven't told her yet? Dude!" It's been more than a year for Christ's sake! Ness knew by the time she was two.

"I know! I know. There just hasn't been the opportune moment to spring that particular piece of news on her." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Look dude, I really want to help right now, but I can barely keep my eyes open."

He nodded. "Yeah sure man, but we will finish this little session later right?" I nodded, unable to even think about arguing. Embry exhaled in relief and waved me off, heading back into the shop.

I revved the engine again, and rode off down the deserted dirt road. The wind whipping across my face was the only thing keeping me coherent. I turned the headlight on bright, but regretted it when I had to blink away the spots they had created. I stopped at a stop sign, grateful for a chance to rub my eyes, when the phone rang. It was Ness.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm running a little late. Busy day at work."

"Oh that's fine honey; I just wanted to make sure everything was good. Rachel just left, we made cake!" I smiled, loving that she loved me. "Can't wait to try it, so how's little Gabe?"

"He's fine, really jumpy today though. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the stop sign near the shop. But I do gotta get off babe, I'll see you when I get home." I started pulling out further into the street.

"'Kay babe, love you."

I smiled about to tell her ditto when bright lights came from behind me. I turned to see what it was.

It was a semi going way to fast.

My mind went straight to combat mode. Everything slowed down around me as I calculated how to get out of the situation. I revved the engine two times and let it rip, jumping off the bike and rolling onto the ground and into the trees. But I couldn't get out of there without a knick. I could feel my leg contracting as it healed the broken bones. I winced and brought my head back against a tree trunk. My head was throbbing, the fatigue wafting through my system, heavier than before. The brief adrenaline rush had brought me to my limit. I could feel everything fading to black.

The moment before I completely blacked out, I heard the frantic voice of my wife through the phone.

**Ness POV**

"Jake?! Jake what the hell happened! Jacob!" I screamed into the phone.

All I heard was tires screeching, and a huge crash. I started hyperventilating and I had to lean against the counter. This is not happening… this is not happening! Tears formed in my eyes and I didn't want to hold them back.

"Jacob Black you answer me this minute!" I sobbed into the phone, sliding down the counter and crumpling on the floor.

Pictures of a dead Jake flashed across my mind, moments with Gabriel that I would have to experience alone.

Body wracking sobs broke through me, gasping for breath in-between the black dots clouding my vision. I closed the phone and laid my head on the cold tile floor. The thought of having to spend the rest of my life… alone… broken, with a constant reminder of our love, growing older, till he was an exact copy of him.

Another sob broke through, and the tears flowed freely as the sheer emotion consumed me. The phone rang, but I let it ring, not wanting to leave my little bubble for the moment. "Baby? Renesmee please pick up… Alice had a weird feeling… are you okay? Baby please pick up? For me?" My mom sounded desperate, like she hated begging for this.

I reached up and grabbed the top of the counter, pathetically pulling myself up. I picked up the receiver, pressing the on button. "Mom!" I sobbed into the phone, wishing she was here to hold me and tell me everything was okay.

"Oh, baby what happened?" She crooned.

"I called him and then the screeching and BOOM and he wouldn't answer me and mommy I'm so scared." I cried, hoping she understood me.

"Oh baby everything is going to be fine. Do you want me to come down?" She asked. I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me and muttered a weak uh-huh.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be there in an hour, you just go and curl up under the covers. I love you."

I hung up and slowly shuffled my way up the stairs and to my room. The covers were warm as I slid underneath them, but didn't do anything to calm me down. The entire bed smelt of Jacob, all I wanted to do was smother my face into his pillow and cry. But the sound of a knock on my bedroom door stopped me. Rachel was standing there, a sad smile on her face.

"Bella called," she stated, all the explanation needed. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, slipping under them and wrapping me in her arms. I held tightly, as if I would fall apart if she let go. She rubbed my back and rocked back and forth, reassuring me that everything was okay.

"Ness you can't think the worst… Jacobs a big boy he can take care of himself. You said it yourself… he's indestructible." She said trying desperately to make me laugh.

I didn't work.

"Come on Ness, you need to laugh. Everything is going to be okay, I swear."

"You… don't know… that! He… could be… crumpled… on the side… of the road… dead!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

She pushed me back to look at my face, the expression horrified. "Don't say that! Don't say that! Jake is fine! I've got Embry out looking for him and he called Paul. The whole packs coming to town, every things going to be fine. And Bella told me that she sent Edward and the guys down to check it out. If anyone can find out what happened it's them."

I hiccuped, sort of reassured that everyone under the sun was out looking for Jake. "You have no idea how it feels Rachel. My heart felt l-like it was t-tearing apart each t-time Jake didn't a-answer me. Fl-lashes of what life would be li-ke without him, moments with Gabriel t-that I would have to experience al-lone." I choked on a sob. She rubbed my back and arms, trying to calm me down.

"Shh Ness, don't talk. Just lay down, sweetie… rest. This can't be good for you or Gabe." I nodded into her side. She laid me back down under the covers and tucked me in, promising to stay with me until Bella came.

I drifted off to sleep, my cheeks still wet with tears.

**Jake POV**

I heard voices while I still feel the burning flames, even though I knew I wasn't in the barren field where my bike crashed.

What happened after I dosed off? Ness. She's probably freaking out right now. I have to get to her. I tried to move my legs, but gasped at the amount of pain that shot through them.

I've never been in so much pain before, the part of me that was werewolf helped keep me from feeling this kind of pain. What's happened to me? Am I not a werewolf anymore? I could hear a door opening and footsteps entering the room.

"Is everything alright with him Georgia?" An older male voice sounded.

"This doesn't make any since doctor. His temperature is 115! He shouldn't be alive!" A young girl to the left of me said. I could hear her flipping through pages. "The injuries he sustained should have been astronomical to what they are now. Four ribs, his legs and his left arm should have been broken from the impact of the crash. The only thing broken was his left leg, and multiple bruises along his sides. It's not normal doctor. Something is going on."

I tried to open my eyes, tried to tell them that I was right here and nothing was going on. I just needed to speak to Carlisle he would know what was wrong.

"Georgia you're out of your mind. No person can have a temperature of 115 and still be breathing, let alone be alive. I'm sure you've read it wrong, common mistake no worries. You are new."

"I know how to read a thermometer Ross! I'm not incompetent!"

I heard the man sigh heavily. What is this a soap opera?

"Let's be civil Georgia, please? It's not possible, maybe your thermometer is defective. Take it again, I'll be back to check in an hour." I heard the echo of footsteps and the door opening and closing.

"The stupid idiot people at this hospital don't have any idea how to treat a patient that's not _normal_. It's not right." The girl, Georgia apparently, muttered to my right. This was getting way out of hand, she needed to stop snooping around, or the whole world will know the packs secret. I centered all my energy on moving my fingers. I thought of the pack, and how they would feel being dissected under a microscope.

My pinky twitched.

I thought of my family, being watched twenty-four seven by men in black suits.

All my fingers moved.

I thought of Ness, her loving smile and her protruding belly.

My hand lifted from the table.

Gabriel. I thought of how I would see him for the first time in less than a month. Of how I would see him grow up and become the man that we'll raise him to be, to teach him football and pick up lines, how to dance, and see him raise his own kids some days.

My eyes opened as I gasped, jerking upright to a sitting position. The room was too bright, and I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Oh my God!" Georgia gasped, shocked. She was tall for a human, and had white blond hair. She had nurses' scrubs on, and her face was etched in shock. There was a needle in the back of my hand, and I ripped it out, planning on making a run for it.

"What are you doing? You can't leave!" She scream whispered, trying not to attract attention. I ignored her and searched for my clothes around the sterile too white room.

"You're not going to find them, you know." Georgia said calmly after a while of watching me search. I turned to her, eyebrow raised. "Your clothes. They're not here. They were covered in blood and tore up everywhere. Your jeans are being washed, but your shirt can not be saved."

She smiled smugly, like she had the upper hand on the situation. She didn't know I was completely okay with running out of here naked.

"Look, I'm completely fine with running out of her naked, but I don't think you would appreciate that."

"No, I wouldn't, neither would the hospital."

"So either you get me some clothes, or I'm walking out here in the buff."

"I can't let you do that."

"I'm not asking your permission." I snapped. This little girl wasn't even slightly scared of me. Which was… different, everyone seemed to be scared of me nowadays.

I crossed my arms across my chest and stood at my tallest. I would have probably looked absolutely terrifying if it wasn't for the hospitals robe I was in. She stared at me, her eyes defiant with her hands on her hips. I sighed and sat back down on the bed, still extremely tired.

"Look, would you please just help me out here. I have to get home to my family. My wife's eight months pregnant, I need to get to her." I looked up at her, unshed tears glistening in my eyes.

"Please?"

Her fierce gaze faltered and she slumped forward. "You're still hurt gigantor, I can't take the chance that you'll be okay from the hospital to wherever you live. Not to mention the amount of trouble I would get in for doing anything like that. All that would get me are two words… "you're fired", and I need this job."

We sat there in silence, while I figured a plan to make a run for it. I hated getting involved with other people that didn't need to be involved. All they do is get in the way. I looked over at where Georgia was standing, her arms were crossed over her chest and the hard line in her forehead gave away that she was contemplating something. She closed her eyes and sighed, her arms uncrossing and falling to her side.

"Alright look, if I help you get out of here, will you answer some of my questions? Questions about what you really are." Her determined stance and hard eyes convinced me that she was completely serious.

I sighed again, extremely tired and ready to get out of this hell hole. "Would it be okay if I made a call first?" I asked.

She tightly nodded once. "Yeah, and I'll go and get you some clothes." She calmly walked out of the room, leaving me in peace. I picked up the phone and dialed home first, itching to talk to my baby.

The tone rang five times before Rachel picked up. "Hello?" She breathed. "Rach? Where's Ness? Is she alright?" She gasped on the other end. "Jacob? Oh my God Jacob you're alright! We were so worried about you! Where the hell are you!" It sounded like she was crying, gasping for breath.

"Rachel what's going?"

"Ness freaked out after you didn't answer after the crash. She called Bella, and she's coming to see her right now. Ness is in her room, balled up under the covers; this whole thing really shook her. Where are you Jake? When are you coming home?"

Damnit! The anger boiling up inside me tried to reach the surface, I could feel my face getting red from it. I breathed in deeply trying to calm down. "I'm working on it. It's just a little complicated right now. I'm surrounded by doctors. I am working on it though. How's Gabe?"

There was a long silence and I could hear the echo of footsteps, then the busy sound of static as the phone was lifted in the air.

"I don't know Jacob, I'm not a freaking doctor! Just get your ass back home and find out for yourself! Fix this Jacob, fix it now!" The dial tone sounded, she had hung up on me.

I stared at the phone, confused at the sudden outburst. What the hell had I done? I hardly said two sentences to the woman. The door squeaked open, and Georgia walked in with my clothes.

"I found a shirt in the lost and found, and I got your jeans out of the hospitals wash." She handed them to me and turned around, giving me privacy to change. "So, who did you call?" She asked making unnecessary small talk.

"My wife."I stripped the hospital gown and pulled the pants over my legs.

"Oh, I she okay?"

"I wouldn't know I didn't get to talk to her. Why don't you just stop the small talk and get to the point. It's useless waiting around here just to here you blubber on and on about something that I frankly don't give a damn about." I snapped a little too harshly.

She dropped her head, her shoe rubbing against the linoleum floor, making her nurses shoes squeak. "That's alright. I'm just trying to help you bust out of this place and you're being an ass about everything. But, hey, everything's cool."

"Excuse me?" I gawked at her. She was the one being an ass! Going around thinking she's so superior, bossing me around and telling me what I'm supposed to do if I expect her to help me out of this damn place!

She turned around, her hands on her hips. "You heard me! I'm trying to help you out of the hospital, which is probably against some sort of rule around this amateur so called place of medicine. If any one finds out about what I'm doing I'll most likely get fired."

"That's your own fault! I told you I was completely fine with busting out of here on my own!"

"Yeah and I told you, you would have been caught and put back in this room, but with an ass load more security! I'm trying to help you, contrary to your assumptions." Her breathing was ragged as her nostrils flared.

"Well if you're trying to help… get to it. We aren't getting anywhere just standing around here." I snapped, clearly defeated. She was a feisty one, Georgia, kinda reminds me of how me and Ness fight. I would always do something stupid, she would tell me how blatantly stupid it was, and I would change the subject… always utterly defeated.

"Fine. I'm going to go create a diversion. I'm going to say a safe word over the intercom, something simple that you'll understand gigantor. After that you meet me at the back entrance, you know where that is?" I shook my head no, and she huffed. "You go right, then right again and keep going straight, and when you come to the hallway that says Cafeteria turn left. Then keep going straight, you'll come to the back entrance soon after that."

She started walking away, but I grabbed her arm. "What exactly is this 'safe word'?"

She yanked her arm out of my grasp and glared at me. "Like I said… you'll know it when you hear it." And without another word she stomped out of the room, effectively slamming the door.

I rolled my eyes. Divas, what are we going to do about them?

I sat back in the too small chair, awaiting my call for freedom. I looked around the hospital room, surprised that I had one all to myself. No wonder people hate hospitals, they made you feel depressed, and lonely. There was absolutely no color anywhere in the room. Everything had the stingy bleach smell soaked in, not to mention the brightness of the white hurt my eyes.

There was yelling coming from the outside my room, and the sound of running footsteps. There was an annoying as hell buzzing sound, then a voice with a heavy northern accent. "Emergency at the front entrance, all nurses who are free mandatory attendance. I repeat emergency at the front entrance, all nurses' mandatory attendance. That goes for you Gigantor, ASAP."

Well, that was subtle.

I cracked open the door and looked both ways to see if anyone was there. The hallway was empty so I rushed toward the right. The entire hospital was deserted; I half expected tumbleweed to roll by, and that dueling cowboy music to play through the speakers. I reached the cafeteria and turned left, my bare feet padding across the slick floor. I saw at the end of the hallway a double door leading out into the back parking lot. The door was locked, of course, nothing ever went my way. I jammed it with my shoulder and it practically fell off its hinges.

Georgia was waiting for me, with a particularly small car. "Come on! Get in!" She motioned from the driver's seat. I stared at here in disbelief. "There is no way in hell I'm going to fit in this car."

"Well, try real hard cause right about now, everyone is realizing that the diversion was really just a diversion." And, just to drive that point home, a security guard came running around the building screaming something unintelligible.

"Ugh, it had to be you to save me." I squeezed into the ridiculously small space, and Georgia peeled off onto the highway.

My shoulders were up to my ears, and my knees were at my chest… what kind of car is this? A clown car, cause that's all that would fit.

"No, this is not a clown car, it's a Punch Buggy. Don't dis it either, it saved your ass."

I stared at her, wondering if she had a few Cullen tendencies that I didn't know about.

"What? Is it my problem you don't mumble as well as you think you do?" She barked at me when my staring became too much to handle.

Oh, so she's not a vampire, just an even bitchier double of Blondie. Great, if I hear one dog comment from her, I'm gonna snap. The road we were on, flashed by in a rush of colors and sounds all… unfamiliar. "Where exactly are we? This doesn't look like Nanaimo." I asked.

"You don't get out much do you?" She stated rather than asked. I rolled my eyes, of course I go out… what? I'm not lying… much. "We are in Nanaimo, we just left the Nanaimo Regional General Hospital."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Where do you live, under a rock?"

I glared at her. "Yes, because I obviously look like I could fit under a rock."

She scoffed and turned a corner. "Could you stop with the smart ass comments… they're not attractive."

"Like I care about looking attractive with you, where the fuck are we going anyway?" I muttered, trying to move my already numb legs around in a more comfortable position.

"Apparently to the middle of nowhere. That is where u said you lived right? Or was that rock comment true… should I go searching for some homey caves? Maybe we'll even find some signs saying 'Turn back', or 'we're not responsible for your well being beyond this point'. That would be a joy."

"And you're calling me the smart ass. My shop is on Southgate road, know where that is?" I asked.

She huffed and slammed her hand down on the steering wheel. "Yeah! Only on the other side of town! Great!" She pulled a wide U-turn and gunned the tiny car.

"Damn lady, take it easy! It's not like we're being chased!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I've never done this sort of thing before! I would be taking care of normal patients right about now instead of chauffeuring you around town, after I busted you out of the hospital!"

"Whoa calm down Georgia! You're going to start hyperventilating! I can't handle hyperventilating, and I also can't drive you're stupid clown car, so stop or I'll slap you like those people in the movies."

She chuckled, and physically relaxed. "Thanks."

I nodded, looking out the window before things got too awkward. We traveled in silence; except for the occasional ask for directions, for the rest of the ride. The house was buzzing with activity when Georgia parked in front. I almost broke the inhumanly small car door while I ran out and into the house.

"Ness!" I screamed, running upstairs as I heard Alice screaming from around the corner. "Where the hell have you been Jacob! Ness has been worried sick! She's been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions because of you! I hope you're happy Jacob!"

I ignored her and continued to run up the stairs. Our bedroom door was closed when I reached the second floor, but I just slammed into it anyway, not caring how loud or how big of a mess I make. Ness was in our bed, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, the covers bunched up around her. She was sleeping, but her face was perched in scowl instead of the serene pout she usually has. Carlisle was at the end of the bed, looking over a clipboard, like too many doctors I had just seen not an hour ago.

I kneeled at the bed and took Ness's hand, that was clutching the blanket. "Jacob? I'm sorry I didn't sense you come in." Carlisle said still distracted.

"What's wrong with her doc?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her.

"She's been under a hell of a lot of stress Jacob. She's also been experiencing Braxton Hicks, which is a condition where Ness in this instance suffers from the pain of labor contractions, and she has had them for the past twenty-four hours. I gave her a sedative and that appeared to ease the pain enough to let her sleep, but it looks like she won't be up for a while."

I nodded and rubbed her knuckles with the pad of my thumb. I laid my forehead on her protruding stomach, feeling the slight thump of our baby's heartbeat.

_Why?_ Why does this always have to happen to us? Why does the only thing I care about in this world always end up hurting? I always seem to cause more harm than happiness. Why does she even tolerate me?

Her breathing hitched, and my head snapped up towards hers. She twisted her torso to where she was lying on her back, and whimpered a single tear falling from her closed eyelid. I swallowed thickly and kissed the tear away, my lips lingering on her feverish skin.

"Uh, Carlisle we have a visitor!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle set down his clipboard and fixed his tie. He caught my eye and nodded towards the door. I nodded and kissed Ness's forehead one more time before I stood up and walked down the stairs.

Alice, Edward, and Bella were all standing around Georgia in a semi-circle. She looked strong but her stance was hunched and scared.

"She says she's a friend of the mutt…" Alice was cut off by Bella elbowing her in the side. "I mean Jacob." She turned her gaze on me, her eyebrows raised like she was saying 'You got some esplaining to do'.

"Uh, yeah she sorta busted me out of the hospital. She won't leave me alone, or stop asking questions." I looked pointedly at Edward, trying to convey to him exactly the kind of questions she was asking.

He blinked once, and smiled at Georgia. "Well, what questions do you need answered?" He asked pleasantly. She looked absolutely stunned, her eyes glazed over. Bella chuckled and, with the aid of her vampire speed, kicked Edward hard in the shin.

"Please don't mind my husband, he is, as you can see, quite the charmer. What questions do you need answered dear?"

Georgia shook her head, like she trying to clear the fog that had gathered, from her brain. "Um, well you see Ms…"

"Oh! You make me feel so old! My name's Bella Cullen."

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, I don't… I mean I can't… I don't remember my questions. I don't even know why I came here. I'm just going to leave." Georgia turned to me. "I hope your wife's okay, I really do. Good-bye." And with that, Georgia ran out the door and revved down the road.

There was a moment of complete silence before Alice started giggling hysterically.

"Well, talk about intimidation methods! Good one Edward, nice touch Bells! That was magnificent, couldn't have done it better myself!" Alice giggled once more before skipping away.

"Uh, Jake, the pack is here... well not here here, but they are in town. They tried to help search but the flames burned any type of scent they could have gotten. When you called Rachel she called them off, but I don't think they know that you're really okay. So, I'm going to go call Paul and tell him. They can come see you tomorrow, cause it looks like you need your rest. And, Jake, I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." Bella said, her voice thick with emotion. She gave me a hug, and walked with Edward the same direction Alice went.

I rubbed my forehead, sure that Georgia would come back once she came to her senses. Walking slowly back up the stair, the stress of the day finally getting to me, I thought of what would happen to us when she did come back. What would happen if Ness or God forbid Gabriel was put in danger because of my damn mistake! I would never forgive myself.

I entered my room to see Ness still dead asleep, but this time the covers full covered her. I dragged my feet over to the chair at the opposite end of the room and plopped down in it. I tried to keep my eyes open, I really did, but I just couldn't.

******

I shot up, gasping. It was dark in the room, quiet too. No one but Ness and I were home. I breathed deeply, slowing my frantic heart beat. Ness was still asleep, and I tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and slid in behind her. I wrapped her in my arms gently, only to here her whimper in response. I was about to pull away, when she grabbed my hands and kept them on her stomach.

"Warm… so warm, Jake… so warm." She mumbled rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"I'm right here baby, you won't be cold anymore." Kissing her head, I drifted back into a deep sleep, just this time, I won't wake up screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The baby of our dreams

Ness POV

The pain was close to unbearable.

It felt like…like the sharpest butcher knife was doused with liquid nitrogen and stuffed up me to become roomies with my baby. My torso was freezing, but every other part of me was covered in sweat. I could feel my hair getting matted with increasing amounts of sweat and getting stuck to my face, shoulders and neck.

It was horrible.

I was convinced I was in labor, since every twenty minutes I would get a contraction, but Carlisle said it was just Braxton Hicks and that there was nothing to worry about.

Braxton Hicks my ass.

I was in labor and nobody seemed to believe me! Not even Edward, who could read my mind! Ugh! I hate my life.

And to top off what has to be the worst day of my life; my husband is God knows where, either hurt, lost, hurt and lost, or dead. All I gotta say is he better not die on me… cause I was going to kill him later. Once I get a hold of him and show him what exactly he did to me, he will be dead. No question about it.

But then of course what will I be able to do if I'm knocked unconscious by the stupid narcotic Carlisle gave me. He said it was because he didn't want me to feel any pain, and he wanted me to get some well deserved sleep.

I think he did it just to shut me up.

I didn't know how long I was asleep when I felt the warming sensation on my stomach. I whimpered it felt so damn good. My hands rubbed the source to see if the friction would make my stomach any warmer

The heat reminded me of Jake, how he brought much needed sunlight to my family, cause they're pasty. I leaned into the unnatural heat, and it was like the pain was never there. Oh my God, it felt wonderful, absolutely better than any narcotic Carlisle could give me. Slowly, I was brought back to the world, no longer unconsciously observing. I stretched my arms and legs out, feeling as stiff as… well let's not get into that.

"Good morning baby."

I jumped and twisted my head behind me to see my husband, neither lost nor hurt nor dead.

I grabbed his head and brought his lips to mine, wishing I could somehow mesh our mouths together for an eternity. He let go and brushed back the hair away from my face.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby, you have no idea what I went through to get back to you. And when I finally do, you're hurting. I'm never leaving you again." His thumbs wiped across my cheeks and removed the moisture I didn't even know was there. My hands couldn't stop touching his face, his hair, his chest. I loved this man, even if he did knock me up.

"You're… not dead." I croaked out, embarrassed it actually came out of my mouth.

He smiled, still holding my face in his hands. "No baby, I'm not dead."

"I prepared for the worst… I didn't know what happened to you. You scared me half to death, Jacob." I couldn't get the frog out of my throat, I sounded like I had been a smoker for the last twenty-five years.

Jake smiled and reached over me to the glass of water I forgot was on the bedside table.

"Sit up, please," He authorized, backing up to the head board.

I lifted myself onto my elbows, and tried to pull my body to a sitting position, but apparently my belly did not appreciate that. "Arrrhg! Ah! Ah!"I screamed grabbing my stomach.

The pain was back, this time ten times worse than before.

"Ness! Babe what's wrong?" Jake bellowed franticly. I panted furiously, clenching my teeth to try and subdue the pain. "Ah!" I screamed again. The pain was almost too much to handle, I could feel myself slowly slipping back into unconscious…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jake POV

Oh my God! "Ness, what's wrong! Baby please tell me what's wrong? Ness! Talk to me! Don't you dare fall out on me baby! I need you, do not dare leave me!"

She fell limp, as I gathered her in my arms. I felt her pulse, it was slow, almost nonexistent, but it was there. I ran down stairs, Ness cradled in my arms, and laid her on the dining room table. I put a pillow under her head, and whipped out my cell phone. I dialed Carlisle, he picked up on the first ring.

"Jacob?" His voice laced with concern and confusion.

"Doc! You gotta get home! Something's wrong with Ness!"

"What happened? I need to know exactly."He said calmly, but I could still here the slight panic in his voice.

"She was trying to sit up, to take a drink of water and she screamed and grabbed her stomach. That's all I know! Doc, you need to be here, where are you?"

"We just went out hunting, we all needed to. Edward and Bella have already headed down there; they'll be there in less than ten minutes. Jacob, get her as comfortable as possible. We'll get through this son, don't worry."

The tone dial sounded, and I hung up. Ness was starting to sweat again, so I ran to the kitchen filled a bowl with water and grabbed a cloth. I folded the cloth, dipped it into the water, and dabbed it across her forehead.

This is not happening, it's just not happening. She will be fine, she will be fine. She will not leave me, she will not leave me. I felt the tears spill, saw them splatter against the hot skin of Ness's cheek, but it didn't register.

Nothing registered; everything besides Ness was on pause.

She was my priority, she was my everything. If she didn't pull out of this, there would be no reason to try and live through death, because death would be the better end of the deal, and I would take it.

Then it dawned on me, I wouldn't just be losing the love of my life, my everything, I would lose my first and only child, who wasn't even born yet.

"Renesmee Black! You listen to me, you will not die on me! Do you understand! You will come out of this, better than ever, and we will be a family! Do you hear me Renesmee? You need to wake up!"

I took her face in my hands and kissed her, as if the kiss from her one true love would wake her from a dreamless sleep. I kissed everywhere, her lips, nose, cheeks, ears, neck, everywhere I could, trying to will life into her. I listened to her heart, beating slow and unsteady, kissed her there too.

There was a cold hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Edward motioning for me to stand back.

I did, and watched him work at a speed where all I saw was a blur.

Another cold hand found its way into mine, linking our fingers together. I looked at our hands, then looked into the eyes of a worried mother.

"It's going to be okay Jake… I swear it's going to be okay." She said, but I don't think she was saying that to reassure me, I think she was trying to convince herself that.

I squeezed her hand once. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and wiped away the moisture that pooled in my eyes again. With one kiss on my cheek she walked up to Ness, petting her head. "Edward, is she going to be alright?" She asked, but he didn't stop working, almost like he ignored her completely.

"Edward?" She asked again. He still didn't stop.

"God damit Edward!" I bellowed. "Listen to your damn wife for a second! Will she be okay?"

He stopped this time, and turned towards me.

"It seems like she's only… unconscious, but the baby… doesn't seem okay at all. His heart rates… low, and that's making her… blood pressure drop. We need to get him out… now."

He looked pained, like everything hurt. He doesn't know what will happen, if his little girl will be okay.

"We have to get her up, she'd kill me if she wasn't awake for his birth."

"I don't think we can do that Ja…" Edward began, but I interrupted him, not willing to take his shitty answers.

"I don't fucking care what you have to do Edward! Get my wife fucking conscious before you do any fucking thing to her!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, Carlisle and I will try everything in our power. It's going to be okay Jacob." He patted my shoulder once before heading back to Ness's side.

I vaguely remembered hitting a wall and crumbling down in the fetal position, before everything went black for the second time day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ness POV

Slowly, I was pulled out of unconsciousness. I could hear the murmurs of people around me; feel the pain in my torso.

I chest lurched upwards, bringing me off the surface I was on. A garbled scream came from somewhere above me, and I tried to look and see who it was, but I couldn't see anything but the back of my eyelids.

The murmurs got clearer, but unfortunately the pain did as well.

Another scream.

But this time I knew it was from me. I was burning up, could feel the sweat on my neck, everywhere. I squinted, trying to open my eyes, and see the chaos around me. A bright light shone in my eyes, I closed them shut and turned my head. The murmurs were now words, with emotion and inflection.

"Ness! Please! Wake up baby! Please wake up for me baby!"

I could hear.

It sounded like they were crying, deep breaths being taken between words. I slowly opened my eyes again, seeing fuzzy shapes, and dark blobs. I could feel something rubbing my cheek gently, a warm something.

I didn't like it; it was making me sweat more. My arm felt like it was on pins and needles, and one hundred pounds, but I still lifted it and slapped it on the warm thing on my cheek.

The blurriness faded, and was replaced by the image of my husband on his knees his head in bent, shoulders shaking.

"Jake?" I croaked. My throat felt like sandpaper, and the pain in my stomach seemed to intensify with the ability to see clearly.

His breath caught in his throat and his head snapped up. His eyes were bloodshot, eyelashes twinkling in the light with tears. "Ness, oh Ness your awake! You're really awake!" He whispered gently placing kisses on my face. "I tried baby, I really tried, but nothing was working and we couldn't wait any longer. I'm so sorry, so sorry so sorry."

"What are you talking about, Jake?" I asked reaching a shaking hand out to wipe away a stray tear. He kept my hand on his face, leaning into it. I was still burning, and his hot skin wasn't helping any, but I sucked it up for him.

"We had to get him out Ness. He was… he was killing you." Jake whispered sadness in his voice. My eyebrows knitted together. What was he talking about? Get him out? Gabriel? My hand drifted down to my stomach, my fingers ghosted along the soft skin, no longer hard from my baby living inside it.

"Gabriel… where… where is he?" I choked out, tears already forming in my eyes.

Jake smiled and kissed my nose. "He's okay now, he was in critical condition when we first got to him. But he's fine now. Babe… you almost died. It's like, Gabe was trying to kick his way out, or at least that's the way Doc described it." His eyes never left mine, like if his eyes were to wonder I'd disappear.

The tears spilled out. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four days. But technically you were under morphine for half of that, so I guess really only two days."

I nodded solemnly. "Can I… can I see him?"

He smiled and kissed my nose again. "Of course you can babe, let's just get you more comfortable first." With that he kissed my cheek and lifted me off of the bed, I was apparently lying on, and sat me up so that my back was against the padded headboard. "I'll be right back, babe."

When he ran out of the room, I tried to regain the feeling in my entire body. Every single nerve seemed to be numb, so numb it was painful. I slammed my arms against the wall trying to regain the feeling. I took three deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down. I dried my eyes.

Why am I so freaking emotional! My baby is fine, healthy and I'm going to see him soon, why am I freaking the fuck out! I started banging my head again and again. I make no sense, how does everyone put up with me?

I heard a whimper, and my head snapped up to the door. Jake was holding a bundle of baby blue, Gabriel, squirming around in Jake's arms, starting to fuss.

"Oh my God," I whispered my throat contracting.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah that was my first reaction too." Jake brought him over to my side and showed me my wonderful baby boy's face. His cheeks were round and rosy and his hair was pitch black, and messily spiked in a little foe hawk.

I smiled wider when I saw the ones-ie he was wearing, saying 'Momma's Little Boy.' I glanced at Jake, the tears still glistening in my eyes. "I picked that out." Jake said.

I raised a shaky hand up to Gabe's chubby cheek, his skin was incredibly soft. "He's so beautiful, Jacob. Can I hold him?"

"Babe, you don't have to ask… he's yours." Jake said making my heart soar. After Jacob handed me Gabe, I was finally holding my little baby boy in my arms.

"Oh my God Jake, he looks just like you."

"Yeah, that's what Bella said. Blondie wasn't so happy 'bout it though." He chuckled.

I could definitely see that happening. But it was true; Gabe was an exact replica of Jake. I gently rocked him in my arms, telling him how much I loved him over and over again.

"Hey where is everybody anyway?" I asked softly, not tearing my eyes away from my baby.

Jacob settled himself in next to me and started to stroke my hair. "Said they went out hunting, but I think they just left to give us some time alone together." I half sobbed half chuckled.

"Sounds like something they'd do."

I snuggled Gabe closer to me, and laid my head on Jacobs shoulder. Silence rang through the house, Gabriel's soft cooing the only sound. "So are you gonna tell me what happened, or am I gonna have to guess?" I asked Jacob, referring to why he was gone.

I felt him sigh, and his hand stilled on my hair.

"Full story or the shortened version?"

"Short please."

"I got hit by a semi, knocked unconscious, sent to the hospital, met a woman named Georgia who helped me bust out, she drove me back home, and was just in time to see my son born." He said in one breath, then kissed the top of my head.

"Wait… Georgia?" What kind of a name was that? Sounded like one of those hookers that had those fake country accents.

"She's no one baby, I swear. Asked too many questions, and was a real bitch at times. She just agreed to get me outta that place. You know I don't like hospitals." He reached out and lightly caressed Gabe's cheek, making his head sway and his eyes to open. They were brown, the deepest brown I had ever seen.

"They look like little Hershey kisses." Jake whispered in awe. I laughed.

"Hershey kisses? You must be hungry."

"No I'm serious. They look exactly like yours." I turned my head so that his forehead and mine were together, and scrunched up my nose.

"I love you," He whispered his minty breath brushing across my face.

"Good, cause you have no choice." I giggled, and captured his lips with mine. But before anything could really happen, Gabriel's whimpering interrupted us. I sat up further to get a better hold on Gabe and rocked him back and forth, but he still didn't stop crying.

"Jake what do I do? He won't stop crying? Is he hungry? What does he want?"

"I don't know babe I'm as new to this as you. You want me to call Bella?" He rolled out of bed and started walking to the phone.

I hung my head. "No. I don't think Bella would know what to do either. She never really had to do the things that I have to do with Gabe, with me. Could you call Claire for me?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jake pov

"Yeah of course." I dialed Quils number and waited for him to answer. I walked over to the other side of the bed and rubbed Gabe's belly trying to calm him down.

"Hello?" Quils voice rang through from the other end.

"Quil hey it's me Jake."

"Hey man! How's everyone? Ness is she okay?"

I heard Claire in the back ground running down the stairs. 'Quil let me speak to her!' She said when she got closer. Quil laughed. 'One second baby, where's junior?'

'Upstairs sleeping, like he always is. I swear he's no fun, all he does is sleep eat and poop. No crying or screaming or nothing, and I thought this would be more of a challenge.' Quil laughed. 'Alright here ya go, see ya later bro.' The sound of rustling was next, then the high pitch of Claire's voice.

'How is she Jacob? And Gabe, how's he?'

"They're fine, Ness is a little worse for wear but she's better now. She actually wants to ask you a question I guess, so here she is." I handed the phone to Ness, and took Gabe out of her arms. He was so perfect, a little on the small size, but I think he'll grow out of that phase soon.

He was still crying, and his face was getting red, but he was still cute. I wonder what he'll grow up to be… what we'll raise him to be. He looked up at me, his brown eyes searching my face as his tiny mouth emitted horrible screams.

"Hi Gabe, I'm your daddy, please stop crying for me. I'll do anything." I rocked him in my arms, gently swaying, and humming the tune my mother used to sing to me. I don't know what happened, maybe the combination of me rocking and humming, but he soon calmed down and stared up at me with wide eyes. I smiled.

"There you go baby, that's a good boy." I kept rocking him, and kissing his forehead.

"You're so natural with him, completely comfortable." Ness said from the bed.

I smiled, "I do what I can." She laughed. I laid Gabe in his bassinet and rolled it over to the bed, so we could keep an eye on him. I crawled into bed and curled Ness into my side.

"Claire said he was probably hungry or tired, normal baby stuff apparently. Guess we'll learn eventually. But anyway, what's the routine with Gabe? What does he eat, what time, sleep schedule?" Ness asked carefully turning so she could face me.

I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail. "He eats just like a normal baby would, doesn't really have an eating schedule, just eats whenever he wants, same goes with sleeping. Has the entire house wrapped around his finger. Or at least that's how it's been the last few days."

I glanced back at the now sleeping baby, blissfully peaceful. Ness laid her head in the crook of my neck and stared at him too. "He's so… small. I didn't expect that, thought he'd be monstrous like his dad." I chuckled. "Yeah he'll grow out of it… hopefully." Ness laughed quietly, twirling a loose string on my shirt.

We stayed there in silence until Gabe started fussing again. I looked down and saw Ness fast asleep. I moved her head off my shoulder and set it down on the pillow beside her. I slipped off the bed, careful not to jostle it too much. Gabe had his tiny hand fisted and was waving it around, as his fussing increased. "Hey hey stop that fussing. Big boys don't fuss." I cooed while I lifted him from the bassinet.

"You sound hungry, little man. Let's see what we can get for you, huh?" I cradled him in my arms as I traveled down to the kitchen. The fridge was practically stocked with bottles filled with baby formula. I grabbed one and brought it to Gabe, he stopped fussing immediately. "There that's better, little man."

I sat down, watching him eat. His eyes closed as he sucked on the bottle, his fingers flexing and un-flexing. Leaning against the counter I petted his head, ruffling the little foe hawk Alice had put his hair in earlier that day. Once he finished I set the bottle in the sink, and lifted him up on my shoulder and tried, unsuccessfully, to burp him. I lightly patted his back and walked back over to our bedroom.

"Hey babe am I…" I looked at the bed to find Ness still asleep. "Never mind." I chuckled and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sat him down on my knee, the way Bella had done it. Yes! It worked, Gabe burped twice and I laid him in the black bassinet we kept in the room. He looked up at me, his Hershey kiss eyes drooping with sleep. I rubbed his belly and hummed the lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"Night buddy, sleep tight." I leaned back in the chair and watched my son sleep. I heard my phone ring from the nursery, so I quietly tiptoed out and answered it. It was Bella. "Hello."

'Jake! How's she doing?'

"She's doing great, they're both sleeping now." I recounted all that happened while they were gone. 'Oh that's good, we'll be there in about five minutes. Have you told her yet? About Gabe's condition?' I laughed. "You sound like it's a horrible thing."

'It's not that Jacob; you just never know how Renesmee is going to handle things. She could be totally fine with it, but then she could totally freak out on you.' I sighed.

"Yeah I know that, I was just going to wait for some back up. Like when you guys get here."

'Jacob…'

"Yeah yeah I get it. I'll see you guys in a while. Bye." I hung up and went back into our room. Ness was up, and kneeling on the floor next to Gabe's bassinet, her cheek lying on her crossed arms.

"Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy, and I love you like there's no tomorrow. I will love you till you die, which might be never if you take after either of your parents." She chuckled softly as her finger lightly caressed his plump cheek. "You'll get that joke later. Just know that you can always count on me and your daddy whenever you need us."

She lightly caressed his cheek as I snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her kissing the back of her neck. "You are so precious baby." She turned her head and kissed my cheek. "But you shouldn't be out of bed, you're still recovering." She pouted. "Now now don't make me sick Bella on you."

The back door downstairs opened and closed. "Looks like their home, come on feels like I haven't seen them in forever." She tried to get up off her knees but couldn't and slumped back down in defeat.

I lifted her up on her feet, and carefully brought Gabriel up from the bassinet. Her head was hung low as she muttered, "If I can't even stand up on my own how am I supposed to take care of a baby?"

I placed my finger and thumb on her chin and brought her face up to look at me. "Hey, that will stop soon. You'll be able to do everything and more when you're better. And don't think any differently. You're gonna be the best mom, Ness. I love you." Kissing her one, we both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Bella was the first one at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ness. "My baby! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried as soon as Ness took the last step and enveloped her into what looked like a bone crushing hug. Ness laughed and hugged her back.

She hugged Rose and Alice next, Alice chattering on and on about the new wardrobe she was going to buy her once she's better. Emmett spun her around like a child and crushed her to him. "I'm so happy you're back angel. It's been no fun around here without you." Ness laughed freely at her foolish uncle, whom she missed dearly, even though she would never admit it.

She looked over to find Jasper next to me cooing at Gabe. "Aw Jaz, that's too sweet." Ness uttered hugging Jasper. "Well, he's just too darn cute not to ogle over angel." He drawled squeezing her back.

Someone cleared their throat toward the back of the room. Ness turned to see Edward walking closer. "I don't get a hug?" He smiled as Ness ran over to him hugging him tightly around the neck. "Daddy," she whispered. "It's fine baby, you will be a great mother." Edward whispered back. They separated and Ness wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself, and walked back over to me.

"Give me my son before they try and attack me again." She joked, picking Gabe out of my arms and cradling him to her chest. "They wouldn't dare crush me with their grandson in my arms."

Bella, Alice, Blondie, and Esme swarmed around my wife and son, pushing me out in their wake. Laughing, I went and stood next to the only rational people in the room… the men.

"He's adorable Ness. Has your eyes you know." Alice said hovering over Gabe.

"Yeah to bad for the other unfortunate feature." Blondie smiled and crooned over my son.

"What feature would that be?" I asked.

"That he's the spitting image of his father."

I growled and Blondie laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm just kidding. He's so much better looking than you are."

I shook my head, ignoring the comment. Esme picked him up and rocked him back and forth. "I think this little boy's gonna be a heart breaker when he grows up. Your definitely gonna have to watch him Ness." She kissed his head and handed him to Alice.

"Oh! I can't wait till I can take him out and show him off! He's gonna be surrounded by a mob of girls every time he steps out that door!"

She handed him to Blondie. She patted his back as he lay in her arms. "I'm going to teach him everything I know about cars. Then he can really have a chance with those mobbed ladies."

Emmett stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Imma be the one to give him an amazing sense of humor." He grinned triumphantly. "And some seriously ripped muscles."

Everyone laughed and Rose handed him off Carlisle. "If I can do anything to help my great-grandson become a better person, I'll do it."

He tried to hand him off to Jasper, but he wouldn't take him. "I don't do well with babies. Inspecting them is one thing, holding them is another."

"Oh come on Jazz, you know you want too. Besides, you won't hurt him." Alice assured him. He swallowed and nodded his okay. Carefully, Carlisle handed him over, and Jasper held him like the most fragile figurine. He smiled joyfully. "If I were to teach Gabriel anything, it would be… a great southern accent."

"Yeah, cause yours is such a chick magnet Jasper." Bella countered sarcastically. Alice took Gabe from Jasper and laid him on her shoulder, bouncing slightly.

"Well it hooked me."

Blondie scoffed. "Alice he didn't hook you, he had no choice."

Everyone laughed as Alice shrugged her shoulders, looking unabashed. "Okay okay my turn. I want to hold my grandson too you know." Edward moved from his spot behind Bella to pick up Gabe. "I just want to spend as much time as I can with my grandson. And maybe some of my charm would rub off."

He smirked confidently. "Oh ha ha Edward, you're so funny." I replied walking over to my son and picking him up. It really seems like we're all playing hot potato with him.

"Besides, if he's going get charm from anyone, it'd be from me. Isn't that right little man?" He looked up at me and yawned, turning his head to rest on my chest. Ness laughed and came to hover over Gabe, "I think that's a 'yeah right', daddy."

I looked up at her from under my lashes, grinning mischievously.

"He'll come around eventually." I kissed her once before I kissed Gabe on the forehead, as we all thought of what this little bundle of joy would bring into our lives.

* * *

Yep! Updates are happening! I have the next chapter done and the next chapter done in my other story Fate Holds no Time Boundaries. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


End file.
